


Beauty, Reputation, and Wealth

by thranduils1



Series: Beauty, Reputation, and Wealth [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Castiel - Freeform, AU!Castiel - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grisha Inspired, Heavy Angst, Love Triangles, Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence, grisha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: AU Castiel is part of the mob but also endowed with magic (based off of Grisha by Leigh Bardugo). The reader is employed in a brothel and of course, his favorite. But, she starts to develop feelings for another...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics from Tumblr. I have touched up some grammar but kept it mostly the same. Originally posted 1/16/17.

Castiel’s eyes widened, the glee, as ever mocking as it was, leaving his eyes quickly. William’s face fell seeing the change in Castiel’s expression.

“Mr. Novak, please,” William sputtered. “I am only a messenger.”

The moment after he got his plea out, he felt a tightening on his throat. He gasped, grasping at his throat, trying to get himself air. Castiel was watching him emotionless as William realized the air was being squeezed out of his esophagus.

“A messenger is an extension of the message giver. Are they not, dear William?” Castiel drawled, his magic ever tightening on William’s wind pipe.

William choked, struggling to answer him.

More so in idle play rather than sympathy, Castiel released William’s throat, letting him gasp for air. Collapsing to the ground, William heaved, trying to get the air back in his lungs.

“If Lilith had any respect for me, she would have shown up here now to tell me herself about her… sudden and mysterious disinterest in completing this deal with me.”

He cocked an eyebrow, watching William come to a slow, his breathing beginning to turn back to something more normal.

When William had caught his breath enough to speak, he lifted his eyes, meeting Castiel’s gaze. He swallowed sharply once more before saying, still short breathed, “My master has nothing but respect for you, Mr. Novak.”

“She’s not showing it.” Castiel’s tone was tight. “This deal would benefit her as much as it would benefit me.”

“She needs time to reconsider.”

“On what grounds?”

William looked hesitant to answer and Castiel raised his hand in a threatening manner. Quickly, William sat up, raising his hands, trying to block himself from Castiel as if his mere hands would hold back Castiel’s power.

“On the grounds that she had another offer and she needs to weigh it!”

A darkness flashed across Castiel’s face and his men behind him stiffened, knowing that Castiel hated, above all else to be cheated out of a deal. Especially considering how powerful he was. He was offering the service of his men to Lilith to assist her in obtaining great riches. With him at Lilith’s side, Lilith had a slim chance at failing, if at all. It was risky for him to do in the first place considering the vermin that Lilith had usually decided to surround herself with. But, Castiel stood to get a good deal of payment out of this. And he was never one to turn down money.

And now that he had extended his hand when she asked for his help and it was being rejected… it was a great insult.

Castiel swooped down, grabbing William’s chin roughly, yanking his face to him. Castiel breathed deeply, staring into William’s eyes, who looked terrified at being in this close proximity with Castiel; someone who could turn his insides to mush and stop his heart, especially when provoked like this.

The tension was strong in the air as Castiel ran options through his head, his hand ever grasping William’s face harder to the point William was afraid it would snap. He whimpered and that was the only thing that broke Castiel’s train of thought.

After a second’s consideration, Castiel let his face go with such ferocity, William almost tumbled onto his back. He reached his and behind himself at the last seconds to catch himself. Castiel’s finger was in William’s face immediately and William stilled, staring back at Castiel.

“You tell her I am not one to be toyed with. Do not jerk me around because she is not going to like what kind of hell I can unleash upon her. I know she believes herself powerful – and if I will be frank, she is. But she only knows the extent of what me and my men can do. I would highly recommend that she reconsiders backing out of this deal with me.” William said nothing, his eyes searching Castiel’s face. Castiel forced a small, mocking smirk. He leaned in and taunted, “Did you hear me, dear William?”

William nodded feverishly before sputtering, “Y-y-yes, Mr. Novak.”

Castiel’s expression hardened again and he ordered, “Then go and tell her.”

<> <> <>

“What if I do not want to?” you asked.

“You belong to him. You know this.”

You rolled your eyes. Your mistress was speaking to you in the shadows of the brothel. Your body was draped in deep, marine silk, hugging your curves, your breasts presented to entice customers. But, considering the day, you should only be trying to entice one customer. Castiel Novak. He demanded your presence.

He had warned you to not take anyone else to your bed when you knew he was home from business. When he was away, he did not care. He knew you needed money for extra things. But when he was home, he wanted you available. He had been scheduled to arrive back that day and although you were excited to see him, you still felt the same pang of want you always felt thinking about him not being completely yours.

And of course your mistress, Calista, scolded you for your behavior.

“He is one of the most powerful men in the city, Y/N! His wife knows he has someone here. And yet she does nothing. Because of his wealth. She can stomach the insult because of the comfort he gives her. Do not be foolish!”

“What of the comfort he gives me?”

Calista chastised you immediately. She leaned in close, hissing, “Silly girl! He pays for your rent and your food! That is more than enough.”

Your pride wouldn’t let that be the final say in this. Squaring your shoulders up, you told her firmly, “If he loved me, he would take me as his own.”

“Your head is full of nonsense!” Calista snapped t you. “Your reputation is tarnished!” The words stung and you hid the insult well, masking your features from showing the hurt you felt at her words. “He would be a fool to drop his wife of status, name, AND money – although her money is nothing in comparison to his – for you. You don’t have anything to offer him except comfort when his desire arises. He yearns for your beauty. Beauty fades. Reputation and wealth does not.”

“He should not be allowed to treat me like this.”

Something in your tone must have caught Calista’s attention and her expression softened. You must have let your hurt come through your tone.

Calista’s hand met your face and she said quietly, “Many things in life have not been fair to you. This may not seem fair in comparison to what you see many wealthy women receiving. But in comparison to other women who are here with you and you know there are women below you, you have it quite well.” You were going to protest but her hand tightened on your face, “I know you feel for him. And I know he feels for you.” You closed your mouth, your lips a tight line. “Be grateful for what you have been given. Use your youth and your beauty. Save up the riches he throws on you. And if you are lucky, he will keep you for a long time. Even past a time where someone would say that you are past your ‘worth’ or prime. Men’s affections for women can be deep. You know as well as I do their possessiveness and desire can draw them to go great lengths.” She paused studying your face. She demanded, “Do you hear me, Y/N?”

“Yes, Mistress Calista.”

She leaned in close and told you firmly, “Then do as I say and despite your disdain of not having his full attention, use it!” She paused before adding, “And if I recall, you don’t give your full attention to him either.”

You stared at her, shocked she would bring that up. She stated, “You don’t get anything past me, Y/N. I know about him. You better make sure Castiel doesn’t find out how deep your attachment goes to him.” Her eyes moved to over your shoulder, away from your shocked face. She met your gaze again before saying, “He’s ready.”

With that, she turned on her heel and walked off.

<> <> <>

Castiel's coal rimmed eyes scanned the room before landing on you standing off by one of the doorways. His face relaxed, his lips curling into a small smile. He raised his finger, gesturing you towards him.

The silk dress inked across your body as you made your way across the room towards him. You made sure to expose your calves and up to your thighs at points, capitalizing on the high cut of the slit in your gown. His eyes were drawn to your curves as always. The way he drank you in was intoxicating. You could see the desire in his eyes and the warmth radiating off his body as you neared.

You sat next to him close, one of your legs draped over his legs, another hand looped around his neck. Your free hand played with the buttons on his vest.

Castiel nuzzled his nose into your neck, inhaling deeply. His words danced across your skin as he breathed, “You've stayed pure, my angel?”

“As pure as I can in this shit hole.”

Castiel laughed quietly, his fingers trailing over your silk dress on your stomach, moving down towards your sex. His hand snaked between your thighs. You had trained yourself by this point to not flinch away but to move towards your buyer, enticing them. And he was your best paying. And the one you had feelings for. You did not have to pretend with him unlike the others.

“I waited for you,” you flirted. Libation was clouding his eyes, you could tell. The time you had spent making sure you looked your best and the conversation with Calista had given him enough time to down drinks to calm his nerves no doubt. And also remove himself from any inhabitations. Running your finger down his chest, you pouted, “You were gone for weeks.”

He simpered, “It was a week and a half.”

You laid your lips on his and he eagerly met you, bringing you in close, his hand wrapped up in your hair. You moaned against his mouth as his fingers moved down, brushing your sex underneath your dress.

“It felt like forever,” you told him, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Castiel smiled at this, pleased with your open display of want for him. “I am sorry, angel,” he told you. “I won’t be gone for that long again.”

“Lies,” you told him teasingly.

Chuckling, he pulled you back tight to him, his lips meeting yours once again. His fingers again moved deeper, pushing past your folds, teasing your sex. You ground yourself against him, his mouth traveling along your jawline hungrily.

You would not have noticed Oliver if you had not opened your eyes momentarily. You hesitated a second as your eyes met. Oliver looked upset immediately seeing you in the arms of someone else. You tried to send him an apologetic look as Castiel kept up his ravenous kisses on you.

One of his digits entered you caused you to gasp slightly and you broke eye contact with Oliver. You pushed your face back towards Castiel’s and your lips met again, giving him your full attention again. He removed his fingers, both of his hands moving to grasp your ass and pull you fully into his lap. He would want to move upstairs soon.

You would have to speak to Oliver later. When Castiel wasn’t there and his jealousy and wrath wouldn’t touch Oliver.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver’s waistcoat was tailored perfectly to him, showing off his wealth. He kept it well hidden under a scummy coat he wore whenever he visited the Barrel though knowing fine clothes made him a target for a thief.

When he had walked into the parlor, it was midday or around then. There were rarely any visitors then and none of you ladies had even begun to prepare yourselves for the night. Usually men wouldn’t be allowed in to begin with at this time of day, but there were a special few who were allowed by Calista and the guards. Ones that they knew wouldn’t start trouble. Oliver was one of them.

Sam had let him by without any trouble at all. Oliver had always been kind to Sam – as well as the rest of the staff – and you guessed Sam had developed a friendly relationship with Oliver. Sam himself had run away from his family and come to the city. Something he somewhat shared with Oliver who didn’t feel a strong attachment to his family either.

Strolling into the room in front of Oliver, Sam’s eyes landed on you and he walked over. “Fancy a visit?” he asked you under his breath, trying to be inconspicuous. Although he knew you would more than likely say yes, he always liked to make sure, respecting your privacy as well as the other ladies employed there. He had a soft spot for all of you.

You nodded, “Of course.”

With a curt nod, Sam turned on his heel and walked around Oliver, leaving the room. Some of the girls were watching the pair of you while trying to remain inconspicuous. They were all interested in a man who came during the day rather than at night.

You knew the risk Oliver posed to himself by doing so considering his family’s wealth and status.

But he didn’t seem to care about that. Oliver smiled, grasping your hand. “Are you free?”

“For what?” you questioned, giving him a flirtatious smile.

Oliver shrugged, “A walk. Outside West Stave. The Lid perhaps?”

Almost blurting out a yes, you sat up in your seat. The idea of going out with him – in public – was a tempting offer. You rarely traveled outside the Barrel and cherished the times you were able to. But then you remembered what you were wearing: an indigo Lorena skirt and a black overbust corset. Your legs and arms exposed were not proper for going out of the Barrel, which was full of brothels, criminals, and others not held to quite high society standards.

You shrugged sheepishly before commenting to Oliver, “I suppose I should put something on to better block out the breeze from the harbor.”

As always, Oliver was a gentlemen, picking up on your subtle mention of your inappropriate attire. “If you wish. It is not too chilly outside, I do not think a jacket is required. But, whatever makes you comfortable. I will wait in the parlor,” Oliver informed you.

When you got upstairs, you opened your closet and bit your bottom lip. All of your clothing was, in majority, fit for your life here. What society would consider proper attire wasn’t in high demand in this place where you lived. You knew you had something though. You had bought an outfit for specific purposes such as this and it was in the back of your closet.

Pulling out your grey walking skirt and white Darlington blouse, you smiled to yourself. The fabric looked brand new, considering you had not had many opportunities to wear it. You snatched out your black, velvet belt as well to add a little more flair to the outfit and also to outline your figure without being too overt about it.

Donning your black lace gloves, you checked your hair once more before moving to leave your room. You grabbed your parasol on the way out of your room, colored black to match any outfit you were wearing.

Oliver grabbed his walking stick from beside the chair and met you when you entered the parlor again.

You noticed Calista watching the pair of you from the corner of the room. She looked wary as she always did when her girls were leaving the building without one of her own guards. You called out, “Don’t fret, Calista. Mr. Petrov has his Derringer. Hidden well but easily accessible in an emergency.” You looked at Oliver, a wide smile on your face. “Don’t you, dear?”

“Of course,” Oliver responded, giving an encouraging nod at Calista.

You also knew that Oliver’s walking stick was used for fashion as well as a weapon if need be. The handle detached, exposing the sharp dagger attached.

Calista smiled tightly. “Perhaps you should invest in a pistol, Mr. Petrov.”

Oliver didn’t take insult to this. He merely bowed his head towards her slightly. “I will keep her safe, Miss. I promise.”

<> <> <>

The cobblestones had been freshly redone by the pier and you admired the handiwork as you walked. Oliver had been making small talk, asking you about yourself, as he always did. You tried to ask him questions about himself as well but he would give you short answers and defer back to you. He did not like speaking about his father and even more so his mother, who he had once told you while intoxicated was quite cruel to his younger siblings. “Keeping up the façade of a loving, wealthy family,” he had rambled to you as you took him up the stairs to get him away from prying eyes. Most were as inebriated as him at that point but you hadn’t wanted to risk someone overhearing him for his sake. You did not know whether or not he remembered confiding that in you the next morning, so you did not bring it up again.

“A flower for the lady?” a ragged looking salesman asked from a chair. He held a bouquet of roses in his hands.

Oliver considered for a moment and flipped a coin into the man’s hand. “Yes, of course.” The coni was worth more than the man had wanted to be sure and you could tell when his eyes lit up seeing the coin. “Just that one there,” Oliver added, pointing at one on the outside of the bunch. It was still fairly closed and had time yet to bloom.

The man handed it over and thanked Oliver profusely for his generosity. Oliver looped his arm in yours once again, handing you the rose.

“That could get you robbed,” you mentioned to him as the pair of you continued your way down the pier.

“What?” Oliver inquired.

Nodding your head back at the man with the roses, you explained, “Giving away that much money for a rose.”

Oliver looked caught, a sheepish smile on his face. He nodded in agreement, “That it could. Good point, Y/N.” He paused and then added, “But, I figured it was worth it. Both for you and also for the man who looked down on his luck. You can’t always hide.”

This made you smile warmly at him. He was kind. It was one of the things you liked about him.

Suddenly Oliver looked shifty and you furrowed your brow when you noticed. “Oliver?”

This caught his attention and he looked over at you, noticing your expression. He cleared his throat. “Sorry, speaking of riches made me think of something.”

You ventured. “What of?”

“The man you were with the other night,” Oliver started to say. You inhaled deeply, knowing this was going to come up eventually. You had prepared yourself and were ready for his questions. Oliver looked hesitant as he pressed on, “I recognized him. He is one of the Bratva is he not?” The Bratva did business with Oliver’s father every once in a while you knew. His father’s record was definitely not squeaky clean. You nodded in confirmation. “He is also Grisha.”

Again, you nodded. You smiled in passing at a man, Erik, who owned a shop you visited frequently for sweets and other treats. He gave you a tight lipped smile, leaning on the wall near a window of his shop, smoking a cigarette. You had tried to tell him that that was going to kill him someday. At least he never smoked around his product, knowing that it would taint his products.

Turning your attention back to Oliver, you said quietly looking ahead, “It is why I ask you to only come on certain days. He does get jealous and likes his time with me. His temper and his… power are something I keep in mind.”

“Are you frightened of him?” Oliver asked you, the question surprising you.

Laughing a little, you responded, “No. He does not frighten me.”

“He’s married, is he not?” Oliver asked quietly.

Your words caught in your throat at the mention of Castiel’s wife. Just a couple of nights ago, you had been irritated at the thought of her and it wasn’t any different now. Swallowing sharply, you answered, “Yes, he is.” You forced yourself to throw a smile at Oliver, “And many of the men who visit our establishment are.”

Oliver’s voice was quiet, so quiet you barely heard him. “I’m not.”

Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling you felt at him mentioning this, you replied airily, “I know you’re not, Oliver. Don’t be silly!”

The conversation hit a lull and the two of you walked in silence. The noise of the dock kept the surroundings alive, filling the quiet between the two of you. Seagulls called overhead, ropes creaked keeping ships in place, men shouted at each other while loading up or unloading, and the bustle of the crowd around the pair of you moved swiftly. You didn’t know where Oliver had been going with his last statement but you were going to let it rest for now. It was better for him to not speak of marriage with someone of your situation , no matter his intentions.

“Are you hungry?” Oliver asked interrupting your thoughts. You nodded and he smiled, “It’s on me then.”

You could tell that’s not where he wanted the conversation to end. But, like you, he knew it was best left alone for now.

<> <> <>

A few nights later, you sat on the chair in front of your vanity, pushing your hair over your shoulders. You were draped in your slate and accented pink rose colored Cassandra dressing gown. It was frivolous but you loved being in it. It made you feel more wealthy than you actually were. Calista forbid any of you girls who owned one to wear it outside of your rooms. Wearing an extravagant dressing gown was her trademark downstairs when mingling with customers and possible business ventures. It made her stand out from the girls who were wearing corsets, skirts, and other lingerie.

It was late and you were taking your earrings off in front of your mirror on your vanity when you heard a sharp knock at the door. Frowning you placed your earrings down in your jewelry box before turning around in your seat. You made to get up but your door opened before you could do so. Whoever was coming in felt like they did not have to wait for your response.

Castiel walked into the room, looking a little unsteady. Your heart skipped a beat, as it always did, when you saw him. His eyes landed on you before he kicked his foot back, closing the door a little harder than you were sure he meant to. He looked determined his eyes roaming you.

He must have taken his jacket off downstairs for on the top, he was only in his crimson, cavalier vest and white dress shirt. “What is with the robe?” he asked you, sauntering over towards you.

“I was getting ready for bed.”

“It is only midnight,” Castiel responded, reaching you. He reached out, playing with a string of your hair.

You nodded in acknowledgment. “Yes. It’s late. Most people have gone off home or gone to bed.”

His eyes lit up at the mention of going to bed. Castiel leaned down, pushing his lips to yours. Your back hit up against the vanity as he attacked your mouth with his own. You felt his hand at your ear, holding your face as his tongue begged for entrance. You granted him it and his tongue swirled around your own. The kiss was hungry and desperate.

“I am here to go to bed,” Castiel breathed heavily in between kisses.

His hand dropped and he pulled himself away, his eyes running down your body. He looked pleased seeing you were already naked underneath your robe. Dragging his hand down to the ribbon on your robe, he untied it quickly. He pushed it off your shoulders and brought you towards him, letting it fall off your body.

Your breasts caught his attention and his fingers brushed across your hardening nipples as he grinned down at you. He walked backwards to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, leaving you standing.

Castiel grabbed the back of your neck roughly, shoving you down roughly to your knees in between his legs.

You looked up at him, your face centimeters from the arousal prominent in his trousers. Playing his game, you gave him a sensual smile before reaching your tongue out and running it over his length through his pants. Castiel threw his head back, letting out a groan, his hand tightening up in your hair. You reached up unbuttoning his trousers. He let go of your hair to allow you to undress him on his bottom half, tossing his boots and bottoms aside.

As soon as you had finished he stood up from the bed. You made to put your hands on his hips, reading to pleasure him but he stopped you, grasping onto one of your wrists, stopping your movement in the air.

“Get on the bed.”

Frowning to yourself slightly, you hid your confusion well from him. Instead of asking questions, you did as he asked, pushing yourself up and crawled onto the bed, facing him. You pulled your hair over one of your shoulders, playing with it as he unbuttoned his vest and undershirt.

Castiel closed the space between the two of you, his hand reaching out and running down your face, cupping your jaw affectionately. There was something swimming behind his eyes. He had taken something downstairs but you had not smelled or tasted alcohol on his breath. It must have been a drug of some sort. They were abundant here.

He looked on at you with a – dare you say – loving look in his eye and you reached up, touching his hand softly, staring back at him. His thumb traced over your lips and you gave it a soft kiss, sucking it in softly.

This seemed to light his fire again. His hand fell quickly and he resumed removing his clothes.

Undoing his tie, Castiel loomed over you. Grasping your wrists he began looping the tie around them and then gave you a tug. “Up,” he commanded you. You immediately knew what he was going to do and you followed his order. When you were at the head of the bed, he tied the other end of the tie around the metal headboard of the bed. There were butterflies in your stomach. He did this from time to time, wanting to be in complete control and take you roughly. He yanked on the end of the tie, tightening the knot. He had left a bit of length in between you and the headboard, which struck you as odd, but you went with it.

When he was assured it was tight enough, he threw off his vest and dress shirt onto the ground next to his trousers. He climbed onto the bed, positioning himself over you.

Moving down, he laid wet kisses on your jawline and neck. He merely breathed on your breasts. Your nipples were already hard and his hot breath sent a shiver through you. He ignored them on purpose beyond that to tease you, choosing instead to trace his hand down your abdomen and in between your thighs.

His fingers dipped into your sex, rubbing you softly. You looked at him, searching his face. He was intently watching your pussy move around his fingers as he thrusted them slowly in and out. You desperately wanted him to increase his movements. You pushed your hips up slightly, trying to get his fingers to go deeper.

Castiel stopped mid movement, his fingers inside you. He turned his head to look at you, a slightly vexed look in his eyes and you bit your lip immediately, trying to look innocent. You had let your desire get the better of you and you knew he was in a mood. He wanted to control the speed at which tonight went when he was in these types of moods and you had challenged him, small as the challenge had been.

“You want it harder, angel?” he asked you in an even voice.

Part of you wanted to answer no and part wanted to answer yes. Each answer had its own benefits and consequences depending on which way Castiel decided to lean with his action.

You’d already gone this far in pushing him. What was a little more?

“Yes,” you replied timidly.

Castiel studied you for a moment before you felt his thumb move up, brushing your clit. Your breath hitched as he began to circle it slowly, his fingers beginning to move in and out again. Your eyes closed against the sensation.

Suddenly, his speed began increasing. Strangled gasps left your throat as he began fingering you with fervor. It was almost too much, too fast. Your breath was coming out in short gasps and moans, your sex wetting Castiel’s fingers.

“Mhm… please…” you got out. Castiel ignored you, continuing his focus on fingering your pussy. “Castiel, please!” you tried again, just as breathless as before. You thought he was going to ignore you again when a few seconds went by but he met your eyes, his hand leaving your dripping sex.

His mouth was on yours again as he leaned over you. He left bruising kisses along your jawline, nipping every so often. His hand snaked underneath your back, pulling you up towards him a bit, holding you close as he resumed his passionate embrace with you.

Castiel exhaled sharply before flipping you onto your stomach, – explaining the extra length to allow for him to do this without hurting your wrists. Castiel ran his hands up your ass and your back, a pleased noise leaving his mouth. He loved touching you. You felt his cock brush your ass as he leaned down, rutting against you as he pressed his skin to yours. He kissed your shoulder and giving it a light bite and you keened, moving your head to look at him.

He reached up, his fingers running along your lips before he pushed them against your lips. You let them in and you sucked on them slowly, keeping eye contact with him. His eyes were hooded with lust watching you run your tongue over his fingers and suck them back into your mouth. He groaned before pulling them out and grasping your chin, pulling you towards him. He planted a rough kiss on your lips before pushing away from you.

Gripping your hips, he yanked them up into the air before entering you with a swift thrust. You were at his mercy more than ever as he began to pound into you mercilessly.

Tears stung your eyes at the intensity of it. On one time, his cock felt amazing, heat pooling in your core and increasing quickly. But at the same time, it was painful considering your inability to adjust your position.

Castiel’s thrusts subsided and you could hear his heavy breathing over the roar in your ears finally. He slowed his pace, grunting. He needed a few moments before he could resume fucking you as hard as he had been. Reaching down underneath you, he circled your clit.

You knew he did not need to do this considering his heartrending power of controlling bodies, specifically organs. He had toyed with this before, playing with your heart and muscles. The orgasm had been intense, almost to the point it had hurt. From time to time, he would perform his skills again but more often than not, he liked to bring you to a finish without his power.

You pushed back on him, whimpering in pleasure wanting more stimulation. You heard a soft chuckle behind you. It pleased him to witness you coming undone in front of him. And you gladly would do it over and over again for him too.

His voice was low and gravely, “You like getting pounded, angel?”

“Yes, sir,” you gasped out as he increased his pressure on your nub.

“You look so delectable, baby,” he husked, his hand on your hip tightening as he let out a more powerful thrust. You bit your bottom lip, as he increased his speed, although not up to the same intensity he had been before.

Breathlessly, you told him, “I love feeling you fuck me. Use me like you own me!”

Something flashed across Castiel’s face and he swooped down, gripping you underneath the chin. Against your ear, he breathed, “I do own you, doll.” You shivered at his statement, practically melting in his hand. “Don’t ever forget it,” he added, his lips brushing your ear.

The warmth you had felt against your cheek was gone in a second and you let out a raspy breath, trying to clear your thoughts. He knew how to play you like a fiddle.

Adjusting, Castiel’s hand was on your back, pushing you down as his other hand gripped your hip to give him better control. He mused from behind you, “My little fuck doll. Let me show you how much I own you” before he slammed back in at the same brutal pace as he had been before. Your body jolted with his movements, the pleasure amplifying for you without reprieve.

He was hitting your g spot with precision and continuously. You mewled loudly, trying to free your hands from your bond to be able to get better grounding. But it was no use. You relented to lay there and just drown in him pounding into you from behind.

The heat pooling erupted in you and you cried out, crying his name. Your pussy clenched around him and you felt his fingers dig into your hips, no doubt feeling the increase in tightness.

“Say it again!” Castiel demanded over the roar in your ears.

You gasped out, still shaking from your orgasm, “Castiel!”

Castiel slammed into one final time before you felt him release, shouting as he came in hot spurts. He collapsed onto the bed next to you after a few moments, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He swallowed still trying to catch his breath, his eyes closed.

Watching him for a few seconds, you waited for him to reach over and release you. When a few moments had passed, you moved a little, shaking the headboard a bit to get it to make a little noise.

Castiel’s eyes opened and he looked over at you. You were giving him a pleading look.

“You mean you don’t want to stay there all night and think about all the fun you just had?” he taunted.

“I would like to think about it but I would rather do it curled up in your arms,” you replied smartly.

Smirking a bit, Castiel reached up and untied the tie from the headboard and removed it from your wrists before tossing it on the ground towards where his pile of clothes should be. You moved into his arms and he informed you, “I must leave soon.” Your face fell and he noticed. Sighing, he chided you, “Don’t look at me like that. I need to get home before sunrise.”

Shifting, you gave him an innocent look and tried, “There are hours before sunrise.”

Castiel said nothing and you stayed quiet as well, waiting for him to make a decision. Finally, he sighed, adjusting himself further into the bed, pulling the blankets around the pair of you. You smiled to yourself, knowing you had won. You snuggled down into his arms, inhaling his musk. His skin was still shiny from the sweat caused from your romp, as was yours. But there were few places you would rather be than there in that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Your eyes fluttered open. Oliver was lying next to you. He had stayed the night again and slept with you. Your heart fluttered a little, happiness overcoming you. Castiel never stayed with you. You reached out and ran your hand lightly down his face. His chest moved up and down with his slow breathing. He looked so peaceful.

Your mind wandered to his family, wondering what he told them whenever he stayed with you over night. And what they would do if they ever found out what he had been doing.

Stroking his cheek softly, you sighed a little to yourself. You would never be good enough for his family, let alone for him. Even if he was in love with you – something you hoped for – he would never be allowed to do it. And honestly, you were afraid that even if he was in love with you, he would eventually find a respectable wife and come to you the same as Castiel did.

That was supposed to be your fate though right with your station in life?

Castiel… your mind wandered to him.

What would he do if he saw you had another suitor? He was alright with you taking customers and having your way with them when he was not there. They were nothing to be jealous of or feel threatened by. But Oliver… if he truly admired you…

You must have pressed too hard on his face, becoming lost in your thoughts and becoming wary thinking of Castiel and his jealousy, because Oliver stirred. Your hand fell immediately and you pulled your hand back. Oliver opened his eyes and smiled at you. “Hello, love.” His voice was laced with drowsiness.

“Morning,” you responded quietly. “Do you want me to go get you breakfast?”

“I’m not gonna complain if you do,” Oliver smiled.

Snorting a bit, you threw the blankets off. “Of course you won’t. The real way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

“That is the truth,” Oliver admitted, stretching his arms over his head. Grabbing a robe off the ground, you threw it around you, tying it close. Oliver commented catching your attention, “I do have somewhere to take you today?”

Looking back at him, you said, “Oh?”

Oliver shrugged, “It’s a surprise. But I promise you’ll like it. It’s just a shop in the Lid.” You narrowed your eyes, suspicious and he simpered, repeating “I promise you’ll like it.”

<> <> <>

The shop was a dress shop. Your heart sank a little seeing the sign. He had spent money on you. Outside of what you gave him. What you had been thinking about this morning was true. He did have deep feelings for you. He wouldn’t have gone through the trouble of buying you dresses or whatever he had purchased in here if he didn’t. You wanted him to like you – possibly even love you – but that had only been a desire. If it was real…

Oliver guided you into the shop and smiled at you, excited to show you whatever he had had prepared.

The shop owner, a stout woman who you recognized barely, considering Calista had sent you here once to pick up dresses she had purchased for some of the girls, smiled warmly at Oliver.

“Master Petrov,” she greeted.

“Miss Anna,” Oliver said in return, smiling back at her.

She made her way towards the counter. “I have your order ready.” Her eyes met yours and asked cheerfully, “I’m assuming they’re for you miss?”

“You’re assuming right,” Oliver responded before you could. He squeezed your hand affectionately.

“Well, come on back here,” Anna said, gesturing for the two of you to follow her behind the counter to the back of the store. The two of you did as she beckoned and made your way past the door into her seamstress room.

Approaching a table, Anna’s hand fell on a box. She opened up a box, revealing a blue, printed, cotton dress. The quarter sleeves were ordained with lace. It was a beautiful gown.

Anna was smiling, waiting for your response.

You gaped like a fish for a few seconds before stammering, “O-Oliver. I cannot take this.”

Oliver rested his hand on yours. “You can. And I want you to. They are already paid for.”

Confused, you asked, “They?”

“I ordered two.”

You shot a look at the shop owner, who smiled happily before picking the lid up off the second box next to the first one. The second was a solid blue gown with a lace top. The dress was made to fit off your shoulders.

“Are you going to look at them?” Oliver asked, laughing a bit at you being so caught off guard.

Your breath shuddering a little, you reached in, running your fingers along the fabric. There were so many emotions running through you. You were so touched and emotional that Oliver had gone through the trouble. But, part of you was hesitant to take the gifts. Castiel had given you gifts – hell he still gave you gifts – and he didn’t commit to you. What if Oliver did the same eventually?

Biting your bottom lip, you turned your head towards Oliver. You smiled. You needed to be happy for him. You didn’t want him to think you were ungrateful because you weren’t.

“I don’t know how to say thank you.”

“I think you just did,” Oliver teased you. He was looking at you with such a loving look. He genuinely looked happy to see you receive this gift.

Smiling you looked back at the dress and ran your hand over it again.

“How much is the damage?” Oliver asked Anna.

<> <> <>

Oliver was carrying your boxes for you as the two of you waited in the square, trying to catch a carriage back to West Stave. He had not let you protest when Anna had told him the price. To you, it was a lot. But to him, you were sure it was not the same. But, it still made you baulk.

Today was turning out to be a good day.

That is, until you turned a bit and your heart dropped into your stomach.

Castiel was standing off across the square with a few other men. They looked to be on the job, on the look out for someone. They were more than likely trying to meet someone who was coming in from the harbor. He was surrounded by his boyevik, looking around the square.

You couldn’t let him see you with Oliver.

Quickly turning, you grasped Oliver’s arms. “We must go. Can we walk instead of wait?”

Oliver furrowed his brow, “Why?”

“I do not feel well,” you told him, trying to make it look as if you were weak.

“Do you think you should get a ride instead though? Instead of us walking? I fear that will make you more ill,” Oliver told you. You were going to open your mouth to protest but at that moment a carriage came by and it was empty. “Well, that is fortunate,” Oliver commented, as you quickly put your hand up, getting the drivers attention.

You didn’t risk a look over your shoulder. You didn’t want to give Castiel any more chances to see you. Seeing the back of you and your parasol was the only sight you wanted him to see. He might recognize Oliver but Oliver could be with anyone.

Getting into the carriage, you made sure to keep your face covered.

<> <> <>

You were outside the brothel, having just come back from the shop down the street. It was approaching dusk and you made quick to get back, knowing it wouldn’t be safe for you to be traveling along when it became night.

Startling you, Castiel walked out of the doors almost into you.

Castiel was dressed smart as usual. Unlike Oliver, he didn’t try to hide his wealth knowing damn well he could take on anyone that tried to attack or rob him. His black coat was over a silver kendall vest. You were surprised he was not wearing red as he usually was. He had an affinity for red and it was no mystery why – the color of his Grisha ranking was red.

He looked surprised to see you for a second before he smiled devilishly, “I was looking for you.”

“I was out.”

His eyes traveled down to the bag in your hand and he replied, “I can see that.” He threw a look over his shoulder at the guard at the door – William – and asked, “Can you take this bag from her?”

William shot you a look and moved towards you. You held the bag out to him and he took it from you before leaving you and Castiel alone.

Castiel was on you in a second, pushing you up against the wall behind you. You hesitated for a second, your eyes darting around the street. There were no cops. Of course there weren’t. It was getting into the night and they would desert this part of the city, knowing it was being handed into the heathens hands at night. It wasn’t their city at night.

And luckily, that meant Castiel wouldn’t get arrested for trying to have sex with you in public.

Rutting you against the wall, Castiel’s hands traveled up your sides, further pinning you to the pillar. ‘You look gorgeous, angel.”

“You probably shouldn’t show that you care so much out in the open,” you retorted quietly, waving your fan in your face. You wanted to move inside where you felt more comfortable.

Castiel smirked and leaned in, “Like anyone will protest. To them it looks like me satisfying a need with a brothel whore.” Your blood ran cold at this comment, your waving stopping midair. Castiel smirked noticing, “I’m sorry, love. Was that not as kind as your other suitor?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” you responded airily, trying to remain calm. He had seen the pair of you the other day then and merely pretended not to. Only to bring it up now to catch you off guard.

Castiel’s sensual look that had been on his face moments ago was gone. He looked irritated now. “The Petrov boy,” Castiel hissed, his fingers digging into your hips through your gown. His eyes traveled down your dress. “I see you’re wearing something new. Was he not carrying gown boxes the other day in the square in the Lid? With you?”

“What does that matter to you? He doesn’t visit me on the days I set aside for you?”

Castiel snapped, getting in your face. “ _All_ days should be set aside for me when you’re falling in love with someone else, you little slut!” His eyes were ablaze, anger coursing through him.

“Hey!” a deep voice sounded from behind him catching both of your attention. Sam was standing beside the pair of you by the front door, staring Castiel down. Sam had pushed William out of the way and made his way outside. He ordered, “Now step off. I know you’re her regular customer but you’ve obviously imbibed too much.”

Castiel immediately smiled, amused by Sam’s display of dominance. “You know me, boy. You know what I can do.”

“Yes, I do. But it’s not going to scare me off from making sure Y/N gets back inside safely,” Sam responded coolly.

“I’m not doing anything to her,” Castiel responded. “Right, angel?” He tossed you a look. You merely swallowed sharply, refusing to answer.

Sam spoke again, “I don’t care whether or not you believe you’re doing anything to her. I think you’re doing something to her and I don’t like it. You can come back tomorrow when you’ve calmed down and sobered up. I wouldn’t want you to start something in the middle of the street that could get back to your friends and especially your damn wife.”

Castiel’s expression darkened immediately at the mention of his wife. “Watch yourself,” Castiel practically growled at Sam.

Sam ignored him, his eyes turning to you. He jerked his head back towards the door. “Y/N. Go back inside.”

“I am not going to let you bully me. And I know you’re smarter than to kill me in the middle of the street. Like I mentioned earlier: word travels fast. It would cause you more problems than it would solve,” Sam retorted quietly. Castiel looked furious at his words, knowing Sam was right. “She’ll be here tomorrow. Granted, I don’t know if she’ll want to see you considering how you spoke to her and called her names. But, she’ll be here.”

With that, Sam turned on his heel and walked back into the brothel, leaving Castiel fuming outside.

<> <> <>

Castiel was sitting down in the gambling club, smoking a cigar. His men were standing around, keeping an eye out to make sure no one approached him that was not supposed to or suspicious. Castiel had just left the brothel, having already made an appointment to meet with someone. He hadn’t planned on staying there with Y/N. He had an agenda. But, he was also furious that that guard had sent him off, calling him out and embarrassing him.

And the fact that Y/N had brushed off the fact she had been out shopping with the Petrov boy and also donned his gifts irritated Castiel even further. He had imagined squishing the boy’s heart, watching him die in front of him multiple times since he left the brothel.

Castiel had gone into the brothel wanting answers. When Y/N wasn’t there, he went to one of the girls who he knew Y/N was not close with, offering her a bribe. She was more than willing to answer his questions about how much the Petrov boy had been around. The jealousy had flamed when he learned the amount of times and the fact that the boy found it appropriate to stay the night with Y/N. Something Castiel could not do.

His mind was swimming with possibilities about how to deal with the situation. But he kept coming back to the original one. The reason he had called this meeting in the first place.

The gambling bar was hazy with smoke, the smell in the air a mixture of it and booze, as well as sex. The back rooms were used for men to take back the women who wandered around, waiting for someone to call them over. The air was heavy with decadence.

Castiel was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the familiar voice of Vladimir Petrov talking to his right hand man.

Vladimir made his way to the table and sat down across from Castiel.

“Novak,” Vladimir greeted Castiel, placing his glass on the table he had picked up from the bar on his way over. His men were standing off, just like Castiel’s. “It is late.”

“It is,” Castiel agreed. “But, then it does give us cover to talk about our… relationship.”

“Was the shipment not up to your liking?” Vladimir cut in immediately, raising his eyebrows.

Castiel chuckled to himself before taking a long drag off his cigar. “No… your drugs were satisfactory. They are selling quite quickly on the streets. Poor souls.”

“We are sure fueling the trash in this part of the city,” Vladimir responded.

“That we are…”  
There was a small pause before Vladimir cleared his throat. “So… if it is not about my part of our bargin… what is it about?”

Castiel was not one to beat around the bush when asked a question. He picked up his glass and took a long drink, smacking is lips at the burning from the whiskey in his throat. An all too familiar feeling. He felt a lot of burning in his life. The one taking the cake at the moment was the burn to have Y/N to himself completely again.

Answering honestly, he stated calmly, “Your darling son, Oliver, loves a whore.”

For a moment, Vladimir was caught off guard but then he collected himself enough to respond, “Many men have mistresses on the side.”

Of course they do, Castiel thought to himself. He insisted, “This one is different.”

“How so?”

Castiel’s tone was clear and sharp, his eyes burning into the man sitting across from him, “She’s mine.” Vladimir’s face fell at this mention and Castiel took a long drag off his cigar before exhaling slowly. “So, you see how this is a problem for me,” Castiel said when he did not respond.

It seemed to pain Vladimir to say, “I do.”

Castiel knew it was hitting home for him. Vladimir was rich, he had ties in the political plays of the city. But, Castiel held more power than Vladimir could ever hope to. And messing with something important to Castiel was a large offense. And also a huge mistake. “Your son falling in love with not only a prostitute but one linked to the Bratva… especially me, Vladimir...” Castiel’s eyes flashed and he stared him down. “I am not happy with this.”

“Reasonably so, Novak.”

“It is especially dangerous considering she more than likely has feelings for him too…” Castiel began, gauging Vladimir’s response. Vladimir tried to remain stone faced but it faltered for a second, him realizing what Castiel was saying. Not missing a beat though, Castiel continued, “Unlike most men, he stayed the night with her. Multiple times I’ve heard. No doubt giving you some excuse about what he’s been doing. And you know how young boys are. Free sex, a gorgeous girl – if I do say so myself because she is… beautiful…” Castiel trailed off for a second but the implication of how deep his emotions ran for you were clear before he rushed on, trying to brush the moment off. “Young boys are far more impressionable than men with experience. He is falling hard and she is enticing him every step of the way. It is her job though, is it not? To swindle money from unsuspecting men who are down on their luck or needing affection? Unlike your son, I have experience with women. I have a wife, as do you. And our respected mistresses…” Castiel winked at Vladimir. “She is mine. And I have experience dealing with whores. She’s under my thumb. But I’m afraid, Vlad… she has your boy under hers.”

The playful demeanor Castiel held moments before was gone. Leaning forward, he pointed across the table threatingly, “You get your boy off of her or you and I are going to have serious problems. I have been holding off a tax on you because we have had a good relationship and it’s one of the longest I have held in this city. I respect you, Vlad. But, I am agitated by this and in extension, it’s coming back on you. Do you understand me?”

Vladimir exhaled sharply, mulling Castiel’s words over. “Understood,” Vladimir said finally, sounding somber. “I will talk to him.”

“I would recommend sending him out of the city,” Castiel responded.

Baulking at this, Vladimir sputtered, “What?”

“Removes the temptation. Only an extreme measure if he does not listen to this ‘talk’ of yours. There are many places to send him. University… army…” Castiel met Vladimir’s gaze and gave him a small smile. It was not friendly. “But, I do not underestimate you. I know you can be very persuasive. I believe in you.”

Swallowing, Vladimir nodded, “That is comforting to hear, Castiel.”

Castiel checked his pocket watch and sighed. He picked up his drink and finished it off. “Like you said. It is late… and I do need to be getting home. I am glad you were able to come and hear me out. I hope our relationship can continue.”


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after his meeting with Castiel, Vladimir sat at his kitchen table, eating his breakfast in silence. He had gone home, his mind completely lost in thought about what to do with Oliver. He’d had a feeling about where Oliver had been going at night and he didn’t blame his son for it. Vladimir had done the same thing – and continued now as a grown man – when he had been Oliver’s age.

He’d gotten little sleep the night before, concocting a plan. He barely paid attention to his wife when she entered the room, giving the same treatment to his daughter.

When Oliver entered though, he initiated conversation. Telling Oliver he would be sent abroad to do work for their family’s betterment. And when Oliver tried to argue, Vladimir told him that if he cared about the family, he would do as his father requested to protect his mother and sister.

Being the person that he was, Oliver had qualms about it but kept his mouth shut after that knowing that any immediate retaliation would send himself into an area of disrespect against his father and family.

When Oliver requested to have the day for himself, Vladimir was hesitant but relented, telling him tomorrow they would be sending him away, so he needed to be back before it was dark so he was able to rest and pack his things. Oliver held back a protest, accepting this. He forced a small nod when his mother told him she agreed with his father that it was time that he start traveling.

Leaving was the last thing he wanted to do.

<> <> <>

The way Oliver closed his hands around yours and you immediately knew you were going to get some bad news.

He had sat you down in one of the rooms that was empty in the brothel, not taking you upstairs. He had looked dejected the moment he had walked in and despite the fact he had forced a smile, you were not fooled.

“What’s going on?” you asked him, trying to sound light.

He cleared his throat and started, “I don’t mean to… be upset. But, this…” He fell off again. He was struggling with finding the right words it seemed. He met your eyes for a second before diverting them again. “I’m going away.”

Your heart hammered in your chest.

“Where? Why?” you blurted.

Oliver sighed, “My father wants me to go do business for him Ravka for awhile.”

“It’s dangerous over there!” you protested.

Giving you a little laugh, Oliver nodded in acknowledgment. “I do not know what he is thinking. And why this has come out of nowhere. All he said was that he wanted me to do it for the betterment of our family and that it’s time I go with him to see how he works outside Kerch.”

You tried to gather your thoughts as a silence fell between the two of you. Oliver’s touch on your hands, a soft, gentle caress was what you tried to focus on.

You finally spoke again, your voice meek, “How long will you be gone?”

“A month at least,” Oliver responded quietly. That was forever. And it wasn’t even certain he would be back after that time. He was hinting that it was open ended, that he might be gone even longer.

You must have looked upset because Oliver said, “Y/N, I am sorry.”

“Me too.”

He shifted closer to you and said, “I can’t stay much longer.”

Looking at him alarmed, you asked, “Are you leaving tonight?”

It looked to pain him to inform you, “Tomorrow morning.”

Another punch to your gut. You blinked back tears that had formed in your eyes at the crushing feeling at hearing this.

Oliver’s lips were soft against yours. His kiss was slow and savoring, his hand holding your face. He rested his head against yours, breathing deeply, his eyes closed. He held you tightly, relishing in being close to you.

“I am sorry there wasn’t more time for us to adjust to it. I am just happy I was able to come tell you so you didn’t think I just… left. For no reason,” Oliver told you. He gave you another long, deep kiss. A single tear fell down your face and he pulled away slightly, brushing it away with his thumb. “I’m gonna come back. I promise. You just gotta make sure you’re still here when I get back.”

“I will be,” you breathed out.

Standing up, Oliver pulled you with him. He stared into your eyes. There were a lot of things you wanted to tell him and you guessed he was struggling with the same urge. Instead, he leaned down, giving you a kiss on your forehead and then a quick one on your lips.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” he vowed. And his hand left yours and he turned, leaving you in the room. You followed him at a distance down the hall, keeping your eyes on his retreating back. He looked over his shoulder at you before he left the building, hesitating for a second before pushing himself forward, putting his hat on and exiting.

<> <> <>

“Do you want me to let him in?” Sam asked forwardly, looking at you as the sky darkened. It had been a few days since Castiel had come to visit and Sam was anxious every night, asking you the same thing. And you always responded the same.

You gave him a half smile and pointed out, “Do you honestly think you could stop him?”

“I could try.”

You touched his arm and said, “Thank you. I can handle it.”

For the first time in the last few days, Sam actually extended the conversation past that.

“I don’t think you should have to put up with it.” Sam’s eyes were not on you.

Your heart melted a little. Knowing that he cared this much. You shrugged, trying to brush off the hurt you felt a few days prior, “It could be a lot worse.”

“It could. But just because it could doesn’t mean you should have to put up with bullshit happening here and now.”

Sam finally looked at you and you cleared your throat. Again, you shrugged, “He was just upset.”

Scoffing, Sam responded, “He doesn’t like the fact his ‘little fuck doll’ has deep relations to someone else.” Your eyes widened slightly at Sam’s words and he remarked, “I roam the halls to protect you all. I hear things I probably shouldn’t hear in the process.”

“Yes. You do,” you responded curtly. Sam’s expression fell immediately and on the whim you felt bad. He was only doing what he felt best and he was there to protect you and the other girls. Clearing you throat yet again, you brushed a piece of your hair behind your ear and said, “Thank you for looking out for me though.” His eyes met yours again and you gave him a small smile. “It means a lot.”

“Just wanted you to know I don’t think you should put up with name calling. It’s childish and hurtful. I would not have treated the girl I loved this way if the universe had given me a chance to prove it. But… she was taken from me. And I never got the chance. She was the world to me. And I wouldn’t have called her a slut, regardless of the situation.”

This personal information hit you like a brick. You wondered if this was another reason Sam had left his home. You swallowed sharply, avoiding his eye contact.

Sam said after a few moments of you not responding, “That’s not how you treat someone you respect and love.”

“It’s different. He was upset and he’s never said anything like that to me before.”

“It only takes one time.”

With a sincere tone, you promised him, “I’m not going to let it happen again.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sam examining you. He finally said in a quiet tone, “I hope so, Y/N.” He cleared his throat and nodded, “Calista is putting out the dinner. You should go have a bite to eat.”

You nodded back at him before turning to go back inside, thinking about what he had said. Truthfully, you had not forgiven Castiel yet for it, no matter how you tried to prove to Sam it didn’t bother you. Deep down, you were angry about it. What Sam said to you encouraged you to keep that anger and stand up for yourself when Castiel showed up. Because no matter how much you missed his company, you needed to let him know he wasn’t going to treat you like that.

<> <> <>

Later that night, Castiel had shown up. You were elated for a moment, missing both him and Oliver tremendously. But, Sam’s conversation with you came back the second you laid eyes on him. You were going to keep your promise to Sam. You kept your distance at first, trying to let it be known through your body language you were skeptical about being around him.

He was standing in your room, facing you as you undressed to change into something more comfortable. You had told him you were going to bed and were not up for anything but he insisted on staying.

Castiel seemed to notice. Or he had not forgotten what he had done because he observed, “You let me in.”

You shot him a look over your shoulder before saying simply, “I did.”

Castiel watched you as you let your dress drop and made your way towards your corset. “I did not mean to insult you a few nights ago.”

You swallowed, letting your corset fall from your body onto the ground. You were merely in your garter and stockings at this point. You inhaled deeply before answering, “But you meant to hurt me.”

“No,” Castiel cut in quickly.

Turning towards him, you didn’t bother covering yourself. He had laid with you enough to know every intimate detail. “You did. I am not letting you entertain the argument otherwise. I don’t agree with it and I’m not going to let you try to explain it away. It was a mistake on your part and I hate it.”

Castiel turned his eyes downward, unable to look at you.

You took this as an opportunity to more forward, “If you ever speak to me that way again, I am going to have to think long and hard about accepting you anymore.” Castiel’s jaw clenched at this but he said nothing. You brushed a stray piece of hair behind your ear before adding, “I don’t have anyone as a permanent partner, Castiel, as you know. You wouldn’t get it. You don’t have to put up with that and when that’s happening, abuse – whether physical or emotional – makes it harder. My relationships with others are different than you with your wife. I have you and… another who gives themselves to me on a nightly basis before skipping off to leave me.”

To your surprise and slight annoyance, Castiel looked slightly offended. He stepped up, “I never visit anyone else. I don’t dote on anyone else. And I don’t lay with anyone else.”

The words left your mouth coolly, “Except your wife.”

His eyes went to the ground immediately again, staying there for a few moments. Castiel scoffed before his eyes met yours again. “You know that is necessary.”

You sighed, “I suppose it is.”

Castiel was not amused. “What does that mean?”

“I am here in this brothel. It’s something I should expect. It is my fault for having feelings and getting attached.” The words almost caught in your throat but you were not going to let them. You forced on, holding back your tears and avoiding his eye contact. “If I mean nothing, just tell me so I can stop wasting my time on feeling and focus on you like any other person that comes in.”

“I love you.”

The way the words came off his tongue with such conviction caught you off guard. You regained ground quickly, staring back up at him.

He closed the distance between the two of you. “You are the reason I want to come out every day! You make me want to get out of bed, do my daily living and come back to reap the far and few between benefits. My work is exhausting. And my wife is a necessity to navigating the disgusting politics of this city. She bore my child –” you winced at this mention of intimacy and if he noticed, he didn’t show. “and does her part. She is satisfied and content but I know what lurks beneath her calm demeanor. She is plain and desires to be back home with her family in a village outside the city. She cares not for the flairs of the city no matter how much wealth her family has.” He paused a moment before reaching up and touching your face. You stared into his eyes as he looked at you with favor. It made your heart flutter. “But you… You’ve lived here. You know the politics even if you don’t agree with them. You play your way around them and get yourself the benefits. You’re strong. You survive.”

You stood there, more than likely mirroring a gaping fish for a few seconds at his confession. Suddenly, he was on you. His mouth was rough against yours, his hands moving up your body and yanking you close to him. You did not fight him. This was the most honest and upfront Castiel had been in awhile. Maybe ever.

“You know you do not leave my mind,” he breathed.

What he said was deep enough to cut into the ice you had tried to build around yourself against him.

Against your lips, he asked, “Are you still not up for anything?”

Your answer was your hands going towards the buttons on his trousers.

<> <> <>

A few days after your last encounter with him, he showed up at the brothel waiting for you. William informed you and you came downstairs, approaching Castiel. His eyes lingered on your body and you realized he must see that this was a dress that Oliver had bought for you. You rose your eyebrows at him and he merely gave you a tight smile.

“Why are you here so early?” you asked curiously.

“Because it’s a surprise,” Castiel told you. “And I’m going to keep it a surprise if you’ll let me and trust me.”

You threw a look back at William before shrugging, “Alright.”

Castiel held out his arm to you and you took it. He meant to take you out you realized. It was a lucky thing then that you had chosen to don one of Oliver’s dresses considering it was appropriate to go out in.

A carriage was waiting outside for the two of you and Castiel helped you up into it.

“Where are we going?” you inquired.

“Surprise,” Castiel intoned, reminding you. You closed your mouth and watched him pull something out of his pocket. It was a blind fold. You opened your mouth to protest but Castiel held a finger up to your lips. “Trust me.”

The blind fold went over your eyes and you felt Castiel’s fingers tying it, his fingers idling too long on your hair and skin. His touch sent electricity through you. Since his all too thorough confession of his desire and love to you the previous night, you had been on a high. And thinking of him and being in his presence didn’t help or ease your elation.

After what seemed like a relatively short ride, the blind fold came off and you blinked in the light.

It was Anna’s shop.

What was he doing?

Castiel got out of the carriage before holding his hand out for you. He led you up the stairs, not making anything other than small, trivial talk. You were itching to ask him questions, although you had your suspicions as to why he was bringing you here.

They were answered the moment you entered the shop and Anna brought forth the package she claimed was Castiel’s order. Castiel was not going to be outdone by Oliver and you had to hold back a little laugh thinking of this.

It was not a cotton gown. It was a satin gown. The bottom was a deep red and the top was a black, quarter length sleeved bodice.

He had not bought you something this extravagant in while. Your hand ran over the fabric, taking in the detail of the bodice.

Finally looking up at him, you gave him a little smile. “What is this for?” you asked him, trying to sound nonchalant.

“The showing for Edinesse tomorrow,” Castiel responded and your eyes widened a bit. You saw Anna had a surprised look on her face for a second as well out the corner of your eye. What she must think of you. Coming in a couple weeks ago with one man but coming back with another. She already had to know what occupation you had with you picking up the order for Calista that you had. But her seeing you reaping benefits from two different men must give her a bad taste in her mouth, no matter if the purchases helped keep her in business.

Edinesse though? That was a popular play. He wasn’t meaning to take you… was he?

“We cannot –” you began to protest.

“You went out with him did you not?” This shut you up. Castiel told you. “I want to. And I know you do too.”

“This is not proper.”

“When have I ever cared about proper?” Castiel pointed out. Castiel reached out and put the dress back in the box determinedly, placing the lid back on top. He faced you. “I want to go and I am asking you to.”

He watched you closely. You swallowed and then said, “Of course I want to go. But –”

“Then it’s settled,” he interrupted you. He gave Anna a smile, “And thank you for getting it done in time.”

“Anything for a well paying customer.”

“Not the first time I’ve heard that,” Castiel remarked and she gave him a tight smile before turning around to get him his receipt. Your ears reddened a bit thinking the insinuation she must have gotten from that, regardless if Castiel meant it or not. He did not seem bothered when he faced you again and stated, “I will escort you back but I need to leave.”

You frowned, “Why?”

Castiel gave you a light kiss and responded simply, “Business, angel. As usual.”

<> <> <>

The men were polite. The women were as well but you could tell they did not approve. They were looking down their nose at you when you and Castiel passed by. Castiel was a popular socialite, so of course when they inquired about who you were, it was a slight jab. They knew damn well about Castiel’s wife. He gave them the same answer that you were a friend who wanted to see this play, so he had offered to bring you. He told them that his wife was not interested in the plays. She never had been. Everyone accepted this answer, at least outwardly. You knew no one believed him but they were all too polite – or afraid of him – to say so.

He had his own balcony to himself. This did not come as a surprise to you. There was a boy dressed in a uniform, obviously meant to wait on the two of you during the performance. He looked surprised when Castiel requested something special of him.

“You won’t come in here no matter what you hear. Correct?” The boy shifted his gaze between you and Castiel quickly before giving a curt nod. Castiel patted his face and then proceeded to hand him a nice tip. “Good. Glad to hear it.” He turned to you, “Come on, love.”

You wondered why he had asked that but deep down you knew why.

As you tried to enjoy the play, during the second half, you felt his hand creeping.

“The play…” you tried to reason with him. Although it was not as exciting as you hoped, you still wanted to know how it ended.

The theater was dark but not so dark that people wouldn’t notice the two of you missing from your booth if you were to lay on the ground.

“Does this not excite you?” Castiel’s tone was low, sensual.

“It is the middle of the theater. We have to be quiet,” you tried to reason again.

“Exactly. So... we’ll be quiet.”

Your eyes met his. You wanted him to desire you more than he already did so desperately. He had to keep coming back for a reason. He loved you and you believed that. And the fact he was willing to risk fucking you in public, especially here… that turned you on.

“Alright then,” you agreed.

He laid you on the ground, pushing your dress up, allowing him access. The fabric gathered around your hips. You wished you could see him better as he removed your underwear. You loved looking into his eyes when the two of you were intimate.

Castiel’s hands ran down your bare thighs, feeling the freedom of your legs out of your underwear. His hands briefly traveled over your sex, dipping in. Your breath hitched as he slowly let you adjust to his finger, his thumb circling your nub. He shortly added another finger, getting you worked up. Another digit entered and you held back a moan, instead letting out a little choke. You heard him hum quietly, pleased, before removing his hand from your sex, moving up to caress your bare skin on your thighs.

You heard him maneuvering and after a few moments he was over you. He had freed himself from his trousers and was laying kisses on your cleavage above your bodice.

Castiel placed his hand over your mouth before he buried himself in you deep without a seconds warning. His other hand gripped your hip as he moved out before pushing himself back in. Your legs were tight around his waist. His hand tightened on your mouth, stifling your sounds of pleasure as he rode you. His hips bucked, lifting you off the ground slightly with each thrust.

The chorus of the theater ensemble covered the sound of skin slapping skin and Castiel’s grunting at holding in your cries and his effort as he thrusted into you. His lips trailed and sucked your neck as he fucked you.

You buried yourself in his warmth. He held you against him, wanting to be close.

He was trying to love you in the place his wife should be. For a moment, you felt guilty. You had never met his wife and it was likely you never would. But the feeling of him holding you close made your guilt melt away quickly. It was hard to feel negativity towards him. He was loving you the way he knew how but trying it in a different circumstance. In public. And that had to count for something.

After the performance, when the two of you were trying to leave, Castiel was stopped by a woman. Castiel had been trying to get out of the theater with as little conversation as possible. He held tight to your arm as he pulled you along and the second this woman stepped in his path, his grip tightened ever so slightly on your arm.

She had a look on her eye that set you on edge. Her eyes dragged over you before she slid them to Castiel, giving him a venomous smile.

“Castiel, I thought I was going to miss you. I heard you were here but I was already seated by the time you arrived.”

“Vera,” Castiel responded, his smile tight. It didn’t reach his eyes and you knew it was not genuine.

Vera looked over at you and asked Castiel, “Are you going to introduce me?”

Clearing his throat, Castiel gestured at you, “Y/N, Vera. Vera, Y/N.”

She seemed amused by his curt response before asking you, “And how is it you know Castiel?”

You shot him a look and before you could respond, Castiel informed her, “Volunteers down at the shelter. I was there with Abram as usual. Struck up a conversation.”

“Invited me to the theater. I had not been for ages and I thought it would be good for me to get out and do something nice. I am usually so busy,” you added. If Castiel was surprised you had caught on and lied with such ease, he didn’t let it show.

Vera chewed on that for a moment before smiling again, “Well, it’s nice to know Castiel is so generous that he brought you here. He’s definitely keeping up his vow to help out people less fortunate than him.” This was a subtle jab at you, her insinuating you were poor. Which you were but it was rude. You didn’t let your expression falter at it though. Vera had paused to gauge your reaction you supposed. She added, throwing a glance at Castiel, “Although, I do wish that would extend to Ravka.”

Something flashed in Castiel’s eyes at this mention. You knew that Grisha had been primarily from Ravka and you knew Castiel detested going back there. He had told you that much. “Ravka is behind me. I am focusing on here and now. Ravka is strictly business now for me. You know that.”

“That I do…” Vera said before trailing off. She chirped, “Anyway. I just wanted to get a chance to speak to you before you left. I am traveling to Ravka myself and I will be gone for a few weeks. I hope you’ll keep things in check.”

“I always do,” Castiel answered, stiffly.

Vera tapped his arm, “Of course you do, love.” To you, she said, “It was nice to meet you Y/N. I hope you continue your work at the shelter. It is a much needed place here.” Again, to Castiel, she directed, “Tell Lisandra hello for me. I am sad to see she wasn’t able to make it tonight. You two have a good night.”

With that, she gave you one more sickly sweet smile before turning on her heel and walking off.

Castiel’s grip didn’t loosen on you as he turned and made a beeline for the door.

When the two of you were in the carriage, you asked, “Who was she?”

“An annoying knat.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Shooting you an annoyed look, Castiel sighed before rubbing his face. “She’s another Grisha. An Inferni. She is very… dedicated to the war going on back in Ravka and obviously holds disdain for me that I am not as involved. She thinks I would be valuable.”

“Corporalki are supposed to be the most valuable,” you pointed out.

Castiel shook his head. “I am not interested in that. I have my business here. And she was just trying to cause problems. Just put her out of your mind.”

You decided to follow his advice and you scooted closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder. The two of you rode in silence for a few moments before you told him, “Thank you for taking me.”

Castiel’s hand gripped yours, pulling it up to his lips. He kissed the back of your gloved hand and responded, “Of course, angel.”

The two of you fell into silence again, both of you still lost in your thoughts. You couldn’t get the image of Vera’s smile out of your mind. It was unsettling. And she seemed to be a problem for Castiel – or at least enough to rattle him a bit. You hoped to not see her again.

<> <> <>

Castiel walked up the stairs to his front door. He had left Y/N less than an hour ago. The house looked small from the outside but inside, his house extended through what looked like the other two townhouses.

Upon reaching the door, he unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The house was quiet as it normally was at this hour. But that only lasted a second.

As Castiel turned around he saw the front parlor had light coming from inside from the cracked door and simultaneously heard loud, quick footsteps coming from inside the room. He immediately straightened up, ready to fight an intruder when the door was flung open and his wife, Lisandra appeared.

He would have relaxed if it hadn’t been for her red face and the menacing way she advanced on him quickly.

And for the fact when she did approach him, she swung her arm back and instead of reacting, he let it happen.

Lisandra slapped him across the face with as much forth as she could muster and hissed, “How DARE you!”


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel acted as if she had not hit him at all just to spite her. Sucking his teeth, he merely turned his head back to her and gave her a tight grin. “What have I done now?” he asked sounding bored.

She was shaking with her anger, her fists balled. “You insult me! How dare you bring your SLUT in public!” Every word dropped off her tongue like acid and yet Castiel stood there, looking indifferent which only infuriated her more. The only reason she believed he felt anything was that he raised his eyebrows at her calling Y/N a slut. She spat, “Did you think I would not hear?”

Sighing, Castiel inquired, “Would you like me to ask how you found out?”

Lisandra scoffed and muttered, “You asshole…”

“Fine,” Castiel stated before leaning in closer. “I am sorry you found out.”

The look she gave him was one of disgust. “You’re sorry I found out?” She spat out at him. She clenched her hands, her knuckles cracking before she was able to spew out, “If you want to know how I found out – while disregarding my feelings, Castiel – it was Vera.” Castiel’s expression darkened immediately and Lisandra gave a dark laugh. “I had the same feeling when she came in here, giving me mock sympathy that I wasn’t feeling well – which luckily for you, I wasn’t and I was able to play it off – while instantaneously delivering the news you were out at the theater with a supposed fellow volunteer you were taking pity on for being poor. I know it wasn’t a fellow volunteer.”

The words fell off her tongue like acid.

It was Castiel’s turn to scoff and he shook his head. “Fine, you’re right, Lisandra. She wasn’t a fellow volunteer. And I know you damn well know who it was.” Despite the look on her face, he kept talking. “And don’t give into Vera. She’s a snake and you know it. She’s trying to come between us and drive a wedge that will make us separate and she will capitalize on that the moment she knows I am weak. You and I are a team in this –”

Lisandra interrupted him. “No! You cannot try to talk me out of my anger on this one! What would Aleksander think about his father courting a prostitute to the theater? Is that how you want him to treat his future wife?”

“Aleksander knows what a proper woman is because he has you for a mother.”

Snorting, Lisandra snapped, “Oh, please! As if me just being a role model is enough! You play the part but soon he’ll be old enough to read between the lines! You giving your affection and praise to someone who is in no position to refuse it, so you feel in charge!”

Something flashed in Castiel’s eyes before he said through gritted teeth, “How dare you insinuate that I press things on her that she does not want! I treat her well. And I let her have final say in what transpires between us. She’s a goddamn person for fucks sake, Lisandra! Not a slave!”

Lisandra scoffed. “You can treat her anyway you please because you know she won’t tell you no! She needs the money!” Castiel’s eyes widened slightly, his jaw setting, giving Lisandra the exact reaction she wanted. She simpered a little before continuing, “Oh… you hadn’t thought of that before? That maybe she might treat you differently if she was in a higher position? You couldn’t boss her around and make her do whatever you said? She would let you bend her over a public overpass and slam into her if you paid her enough!”

Castiel’s voice was tight. “Lisandra… go to bed. Now.”

“Why? Because you’re angry I’m telling you the truth!”

“You’re not telling me the truth! You’re trying to piss me off so you have something to hold against me if I lash out! I am not going to give you the satisfaction other than raising my voice. She’s not just some hole for me to bury myself in whenever I please. No matter what the hell you think! And this conversation is going to stop here because I am not going to stand here and listen to you insult her further.”

“You love her.”

Lisandra’s tone was even, void of emotion. It was more of a statement than a question.

Castiel clenched his jaw, saying nothing. Which was confirming enough for Lisandra.

Her next words were ones of actual hurt. “How could you do this to me?”

“Do what, Lisandra? You detest me!”

“I do not hate you!”

“I didn’t say hate. I said detest.”

Lisandra spat out, “I wouldn’t throw our marriage away because of it!”

“I’m not throwing anything away! I still come home to you! I take care of you, I respect your space, I keep up on our social graces. What is different?”

“You’re bringing out our dirty laundry for everyone to see. That’s what’s different,” Lisandra replied coolly.

Castiel sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair. He threw his hands out in defeat, his eyes meeting Lisandra’s again. “Fine, Lisandra. You’re right. That was a mistake on my part. I should not have put you in that position and insult you like that. It won’t happen again. I promise.”

A silence fell between the two of them, the only noise being the two of them breathing and the fire crackling in the background. Lisandra averted her eyes from him, pondering.

Finally, Lisandra spoke, “I am going to go to bed, Castiel. I would appreciate if we slept in separate rooms.” Castiel said nothing as she turned around and made her way towards the door. She paused at the door, her hand resting on it. She shot him a look over her shoulder and said, “I apologize that I couldn’t be what you wanted and vise versa. It would make our marriage that much easier.”

Castiel opened his mouth to respond but she left him alone in the parlor.

<> <> <>

Oliver was back from Ravka, only having been gone for three weeks. He had practically bounded off the boat, thinking of visiting Y/N that night. When he had arrived home, his mother had actually seemed happy to see him and gave him a genuine hug. She was proud of him, he had struck a better deal than his father had had with one of the traders in Ravka. His father was out but he had heard the news when the letter had arrived a few days earlier.

“Will you not stay for dinner?” His mother asked. “Your siblings missed you.”

“Of course I’ll stay for dinner. I am going out afterward,” he told her.

His mother’s expression softened immediately. “Good. I am glad to hear it.”

“I am going to go to the square though and pick up some things. Would you like me to grab you anything?” Oliver asked her.

<> <> <>

Oliver exited the cobbler’s shop, his shoes remarkably in top shape once more. He had to pay more at this particular shop since the two workers were both Materialki. Their work was extraordinary and you paid as such.

He had already picked up a couple of parcels for his mother, as well as a new book for himself, and now he was heading towards a restaurant to get something light to eat to hold himself over until dinner.

After being seated and gave his order, he picked up his ale and took a long drink.

His eyes moved up immediately when someone slid into the seat across from him. He recognized him immediately.

“Mr. Novak. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Castiel removed his hat and placed it on the seat next to him. He gave Oliver a warm smile, “Just checking in on a fellow businessman. I hear you are starting to work for your father. Which means you’re going to start doing some of the business with him, which includes me.”

“Yes, sir,” Oliver confirmed, looking pleased with himself.

“You just returned from a trip,” Castiel observed.

“Yes, sir.”

Castiel inquired lightly, “Are you staying in town long? Or are you heading back across the water soon?”

Oliver shrugged, “I have yet to talk to my father about the next details. I have only just arrived back.”

The bartender interrupted for a moment, inquiring if Castiel would like a drink. Castiel told him he would like a single shot on the rocks.

“How was Ravka?” Castiel asked nonchalantly.

Oliver shrugged, “It is different. There are lot of untrustworthy people.”

“It is very similar to the Barrel,” Castiel offered. “And the Staves. Some place we should try to avoid at night.” His drink arrived and Castiel took a sip.

Again, Oliver shrugged, “If you know your way around and dress right, you won’t usually be bothered. Except by some drunks sometimes. It’s not as dangerous as people try to make it out to be.”

Castiel’s eyes slid to him and he looked completely put off by Oliver’s statement.

“Are you admitting you visit there frequently? At night?”

Oliver’s ears turned a little red and he cleared his throat. “I have been there, yes.”

Watching him silently for a few seconds, Castiel planned his next move. He admitted, “Haven’t we all?”

Narrowing his eyes a bit, Oliver asked, “Some for different reasons than others I suppose.”

Castiel smirked broadly, “I am going to go out on a limb and say they’re all more likely connected reasons than different. I am sure you and I go for the same reason.” Another sip. “Is she beautiful?”

Oliver looked a bit taken aback at Castiel being so blunt about it.

He cleared his throat again and affirmed quietly, “Yes, sir.”

“Good company?”

“Yes.”

“A smile that makes you forget your trouble?”

“Yes.”

Castiel’s eyes were on Oliver, watching him closely. He exhaled, “Enough reason to continue visiting. But I hope you’re not getting too attached. That is a mistake that a lot of men make.”

Including myself, Castiel thought to himself.

“How do you mean?”

Castiel smiled a bit before asking, “Do you honestly think you could be with her?” His eyes moved to Oliver and he rose his brows expectantly when Oliver did not answer him, merely staring at him. “No. I want to know, boy. Do you think that your station in life and hers that it would work out to go public?”

Oliver’s jaw was set for a few moments before he inquired tightly, “Are you insulting her, Mr. Novak?”

“Of course not. Y/N is the light of my life,” Castiel responded, dropping that bomb. He swirled his drink around slightly, watching the liquid move around.

Swallowing sharply, realization dawned over Oliver. This was not simply a friendly visit. He realized this was Y/N’s other suitor. And he didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell of ever truly being with her if Castiel was the one who stood in his way.

He responded in a tight tone, “Which is why you are so invested in her relationship with me.”

Castiel’s eyes slid to Oliver and he remarked quietly, “Precisely.”

Oliver took a long drink of his ale. His fingers tapped on the glass, thinking about his situation.

“What do you want from me?” Oliver inquired, trying to sound brave.

“I am requesting you leave her the hell alone.”

Something gripped him to challenge, “Or?”

Castiel’s brows rose slightly at this retort from him. He was actually impressed the boy was willing to challenge him, no matter how stupid it was to challenge him.

“I think you know what the threat is,” Castiel responded coolly, standing up and brushing his jacket off. He shot a look at Oliver and stated, “And you know I deliver on my threats.” Oliver said nothing and Castiel finished off his drink. “I think it would be best you not mention this to Y/N. She would not like to hear that two people she cares for are fighting.”

“Then why would you try to start a fight?”

A smile grew on Castiel’s face. “Whatever are you talking about? I am trying to avoid a fight before it gets started. Because I’ll be damned if I am tested by a kid to keep something so important to me. I don’t lose, Oliver.”

Oliver was watching him intently, quiet.

Grabbing his hat, Castiel pulled some money out of his pocket and threw it on the table. “For our drinks.” He gave Oliver a nod as he put his hat on, “Be smart, lad. There are plenty of other young ladies who would fight to the death to be on your arm considering your standing. I’d strongly suggest looking into them. They’ll give you a happy life unlike other ventures you’re trying to pursue.” With that, he turned on his heel to leave just as Oliver’s food arrived.

Oliver didn’t feel hungry anymore.

<> <> <>

Castiel had not been by in a couple of days and you were sulking a little bit. You had received a letter from Oliver a few days ago that he was coming home. Despite how your heart had leapt reading that, that wasn’t helping you now that both of them were not here for you.

“I think I am going to go up to bed,” you told Sam. It was getting late and there were few times that men came in this late. Most had already come and taken their women upstairs.

Sam nodded, “Alright. Sleep well.”

“You too,” you replied before moving towards the stairs.

Stripping, you changed into your chemise. You were moving towards your vanity to start removing your makeup when there was a knock on the door.

Frowning slightly, you grabbed your robe and wrapped it around you as you walked towards the door. You opened it and your eyes widened.

Vera was standing outside your door and her face lit up when she saw you. “Oh, good. She did tell me the right room.”

You were stunned into silence and Vera gave you a little sheepish shrug before walking past you into your room. Your mind was reeling. What was she doing here? How had she found you?

“This doesn’t look like the volunteer shelter,” she observed, as her eyes traveled around your room, taking everything in. She gave you a mocking frown. “And to think I thought Castiel would have been honest with me. We used to be such good friends. It’s such a pity that we have grown apart so much.”

She slunk around your room like a cat. She was captivating in the way she moved but it was threatening.

Gaining your footing again, you cleared your throat. “Not to be rude, but why are you here? And why so late?”

She waved you off, “Not a rude question at all. I would ask the same thing. It’s only natural.” She rounded on you fully, moving towards you. She stopped a couple feet from you and observed you for a moment before stating, “You’re important to him…”

You know what him she was talking about. “I suppose on some level,” you admitted.

Her smile was sickly sweet. “Don’t be humble, angel. I know feelings when I see them. Castiel was extremely protective of you.”

“Lust is hardly something to hold up to love,” you responded. Your eyes moved to your vanity quickly before meeting her gaze again. You had a knife in there and something was telling you you were going to need it.

Vera’s smile was tight. “I believe he holds both of those for you. A foundation for a truly, solid relationship.”

“He cannot be with me,” you tried to reason, emotion void in your tone.

“Oh, I know he knows that and I know you know that. But, that doesn’t erase the fact he wants to be. Darling, he took you out in public. And…fucked you.” Your eyes widened slightly and she smirked, “Or was I wrong about that? I didn’t see anyone in your booth for awhile.”

“We left.”

“To?”

“I needed air.”

“Liar.”

“What does it matter what went on?”

“I need him. Grisha need him. And he is refusing to join us. The time has come that I need leverage.”

Your heartrate was increasing with the conversation. You tried to keep yourself calm as you demanded, “Don’t touch me.”

Vera let out a laugh. “What can you do to me?”

Deciding in a split second, you tried to make a dash for your desk where the knife was. The candle on your vanity raged and you skidded, trying to avoid the flame. A cry escaped your mouth just as your door flew open.

You screamed as the men rushed in and began grabbing at you, Vera standing off to the side. Apparently she cared not for quietness. She wanted this heard. She meant to make a scene so word would get back to Castiel.

Deep down, you knew you didn’t stand a chance against these men. Still, you scratched against them and tried to crawl away. The fight didn’t last long.

Your fight brought in attention. In a second, Garth was there before he was pushed out of the room by one of the men who weren’t fighting against you. Fabric covered your mouth, stifling your cries. Tears stung your eyes as they tied up your hands. Still you focused on the door, holding out on Sam, struggling as they bound your hands. They yanked you up from the ground and Vera looked smug.

When Sam appeared, you cried out against the fabric, “Sam!”

Sam had his pistol in hand and Vera looked furious to see him.

“ALEX!”

As the guy named Alex turned from you, Sam raised his pistol and shot Alex straight in the head. The gunshot was deafening.

Instantaneously, Sam was tackled from the side and it must have been in the same guy who had taken out Garth. They rolled around on the ground, the guy trying to knock the gun out of Sam’s hand.

Sam grimaced before yelling out. The guy had managed to cut Sam’s hand with his knife, causing Sam to drop the gun.

“Sam!” you screamed out again before you felt a cloth against your mouth. You were losing conscious quickly. The last thing you saw was Sam getting his head slamming down into the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

You awoke what felt like days later, groggy and sore. Pushing the sleep from your body, you forced yourself to look around and take in the room. It was well decorated, lush colors of blue and red. It was quite large and they had you on a low couch. You knew well enough that those were the colors of the Etherealki. Vera had used her Inferni power earlier – whenever that was – with the candle in your room. She would have burnt you if you had not reared back from the flame.

Everything came back quickly.

Sam.

You tried to get up off the couch but you were tied to it by your wrists, a loud clanging echoing through the room when you yanked on the rope.

Almost on cue, the door opened and Vera – in all her glamour and glory – strolled into the room. She was wearing her kefta, a deep blue with red trim. She had a self-satisfied smirk on her face as usual, causing you to scowl.

“Oh, don’t look so happy to see me. I didn’t hurt you too bad!” Vera crowed.

Moving closer to the bed, she asked, “How are you feeling?” You refused to answer her. She cocked her head to the side, “Y/N… don’t be rude.”

“Fuck off,” you snapped. “What the hell are you doing?”

Vera’s eyes roamed the room quickly before she met your gaze again and shrugged, giving you a sheepish smile. “Talking to you? I thought that was obvious?”

“No, where am I?”

“It doesn’t matter where you are. You’ll be free soon… hopefully.” The last part she made to sound ominous. “You’ve been missing for a day and I’m sure Castiel has visited the brothel. And your precious bodyguard probably told him everything.”

Sam was okay?

“You didn’t kill him?”

“How else would I get my message to Castiel? Of course I didn’t. Just roughed him up.” Vera paused and then smirked, “Do you have a… relationship with him too?”

You stiffened under her gaze, narrowing your eyes at her. “No.”

“Unfortunate. He’s quite handsome for a regular little mortal,” Vera replied before sighing. “Anyway. Castiel is sure to be on his way.”

Moving your gaze beyond her towards the door, you tried to see what you could spot through the crack in the door that she had left open.

Vera was still talking. “He will come for you. I’m counting on it. What he’s not counting on is that I have a lot of people here ready to intercept him until he listens to my proposal. Don’t worry, I’ll bring him in here so he can see you. His precious little angel.”

She was mocking you.

Narrowing your eyes, you slid your gaze back to her and stared at her hard.

Vera gave a little laugh, “Wow, that gaze could murder. Here, I have forgotten to be polite. Do you need anything to drink? Or eat? You haven’t eaten.”

To be honest, you were hungry considering you hadn’t eaten for a day. You chewed on your bottom lip. Your pride was getting the better and also the fear gnawing at you that she might tamper with your food.

“I’ll have someone send something in. I am not going to have you passing out on me. I would like the reunion to be worth it. Dramatics and all.” She smirked before turning on her heel.

At the door, she paused and threw over her shoulder, “I’m serious though. It shouldn’t be long.”

And with that, she was gone.

<> <> <>

She hadn’t been wrong. It was not more than a couple of hours before the door slammed open and Vera strolled back in, looking exuberant. There were men behind her, a group of them and Castiel was being held by two of them.

Castiel was thrown onto the ground and Vera towered above him, a smug look on her face.

Whipping around, Vera faced Castiel. “Cas, baby…” Vera crowed, smiling down at him with a wide grin. “How are you doing, sweetheart?”

Turning his head aside, Castiel spit out a mouthful of blood, not bothering to wipe his mouth. He had put up a fight and even more so than Sam, they seemed to have beat him up. But, how? If he had them in his sight, he could hurt them… Unless they do something to render him helpless.

You moving on the couch caught Castiel’s attention and he zeroed in on you, taking you in quickly. You noticed the chains on him and wondered if they had been enchanted.

“Y/N…” he affirmed, his gaze full of concern.

You nodded, “I’m okay.”

“She won’t be if you don’t cooperate with me though, Castiel,” Vera intoned.

He turned his head back and met her gaze. His eyes were on fire, filled with rage and hate. The fight had not been beaten out of him and you were grateful for that. He wasn’t an easy man to beat down.

“You fucked up, Vera,” Castiel snarled. “You know this was a mistake.”

“I have your precious, girl,” Vera chuckled in response. “It got you here, did it not?”

“What do you want to accomplish from this?”

“You know what I want Castiel. It’s what I’ve wanted for months and you keep refusing me. I can’t afford to wait any longer. It is getting bad. We need a heartrender. I want you to fight. And I’ll let her go.”

“No.”

Your heart sank. He was being stupid. He should listen to her. She was going to hurt him even more.

Vera cocked her head and questioned, “You will really let us kill her? Oh, Castiel. You showed such affection for her… Was it purely physical?”

You wanted to punch her in the face. You knew it was more than that and her insinuating anything less pissed you off. Thankfully, Castiel seemed to agree.

Castiel bowed his head, his eyes not leaving hers, a menacing look on his face. He growled, “You think these binds are adequate to hold me? Because if they were, do you honestly think I would risk her life by denying her safety?”

For the first time, Vera’s expression fell for a second before she regained her grounding. The smile was back in place. “I know they are. I trust my men.”

“Your men are idiots.” The words left Castiel’s lips with vehemence. A sinister smile appeared on his face. “Just what if I’ve been pretended this whole time just so you would bring me to her and then I could get the jump on you?”

Vera’s eyes ran over him before she pushed, “Prove it.”

All it took was permission to show his power. Castiel’s expression was laced with malice before he threw his arms apart. When his arms had reached the chain’s length, it merely ripped apart like it was nothing. They evaporated in a cloud of smoke, the enchantment broken. Vera’s expression fell quickly, her eyes wide with terror. Castiel had not been bluffing. Something had gone wrong in her worker’s process – the ones she had trusted so much to protect her – of making bonds to keep Castiel in check while she made her deal.

Castiel reached out to the side, his eyes zeroed in on the one he thought would be the biggest threat: a squalor. The man’s eyes bulged immediately, him clutching at his chest. Castiel ripped his hand back, the man crying out before he collapsed to the floor. Others were converging on him quickly. Vera shouted instructions and orders frantically, dashing away to the back of the crowd to keep people between herself and Castiel.

Unfortunately for her, a lot of her so called loyal men and women were running away from Castiel rather than forward to fight him.

A man grabbed him from behind but Castiel reached into his kefta and pulled a knife from within, and plunged it into his side and whipping around to cut the man’s throat.

“Cas!” you cried out in warning, a woman was coming at him quickly. At the last second he turned, raising his hand up at the woman coming at him, killing her with a movement of his hand, draining her life.

Another man came from the side out of Castiel’s blind spot and knocked him to the ground, Castiel’s knife clattering down on the floor beside him. The man had water behind him proving him to be a Tidemaker and with a movement of his hand, forced it into Castiel’s open mouth and Castiel began choking – or drowning or both. Castiel looked to not have the upper hand for a few moments and the man punched him in the face again, losing the manipulation he had on the water and Castiel spit it out. The man had grabbed the knife from the ground and made to sink it into Castiel’s chest.

Castiel blocked him, grimacing. He couldn’t use his power and focus on manipulating it if he had both hands busy to keep the man from stabbing him. After a few moments struggle, you watching in fear, Castiel managed to kick the guy and avoid getting stabbed by moving his hand when the guy jerked forward. Free of that fight, Castiel reached his hand up and the man choked, his face going red.

A few moments later, the man collapsed, dead, onto Castiel’s chest.

“Cas?” you asked, trying to see his face underneath the other man’s. He groaned in response and your eyes searched the room and the doorway frantically.

Vera was gone. Coward. But so were the rest of her men, which meant Castiel had won. For now.

Pushing the man off of him with effort, Castiel grabbed his knife and forced himself over to you. He looked weak.

“Y/N…” Castiel choked out, blood coming down from the cut on his head and out of his mouth. Your savior. He had pushed himself to the edge and broken himself to save you. Vera had been right. He would come and he would fight for you. It just ended up differently than she had hoped.

He cut the rope from your hands and then collapsed by the couch.

You untangled yourself from the ropes and dropped down beside him. He was breathing heavily. “Help me,” he pleaded.

<> <> <>

It had been days since your encounter with Vera. Castiel had insisted you take him to the brothel and he told you to send for a specific doctor, who showed up rather quickly. Castiel had been bandaged up and had stayed the night with you, getting rest. If it had been different circumstances, you would have been elated that he had stayed the night with you. Given the circumstances though, you had been more focused on doting on him and making sure he was alright.

Castiel had argued that you needed to leave the brothel and find somewhere else to stay until he could figure out where Vera was and end her life. He was not going to let the witch live. You had informed him that you would not and he had grown frustrated. Eventually, he had lost and you were staying in your room. You couldn’t help but think about what had transpired between you and Vera though every time you walked into your room.

In all this mess, you had not thought of Oliver or how odd it had been that he had not come to visit you.

You didn’t think about it until he walked through the door and your heart leapt.

“Oliver!” you cried out, wrapping your arms around his neck tightly, pulling yourself close to him. “Where have you been? I’ve missed you so much!”

“I’ve been busy…”

“You said you were coming back over a week ago! You hurt my feelings.” You were teasing him, trying to lighten the mood. He was not looking like himself. He was more stoic than you had ever seen him.

Oliver affirmed, “I did get back a week ago. And I apologize if I hurt your feelings.”

Your face fell and you frowned, the hurt obvious and real now. “You didn’t come see me.”

Oliver’s eyes cast downward. “I’m sorry. My father…” He cleared his throat and stated, “He found out about… us…” Your heart sank hearing this. “I… I am not supposed to be here.”

“How did he find out?” Your voice was small.

Shrugging, Oliver told you, “He has a lot of people spying for him all over the city. I’m sure one of them saw me here and was sitting on it for leverage against him for a favor.”

You hesitated before asking, “What are you planning to do?”

His eyes were swimming with emotion. When he finally bucked up the courage to look you in the eyes, he informed you, “I’m honestly not sure.”

“Why are you here then?”

“I wanted to see you. Even if…” he trailed off. You reached out, touching his arm, catching his attention again. “I don’t want to stop. But, I am going to be forced to marry someone else.”

You couldn’t even begin to tell him how deeply that knife twisted. For some foolish reason, you had been keeping out hope that the two of you could be together. You should have known better. Oliver came from wealth. You didn’t. You were a gutter rat by his family’s standards.

Oliver reached out, grasping your hands, pulling you from your thoughts. He knew you were sinking into them. He told you, “Hey, I’m here.”

Giving him a bittersweet smile, you replied, “For now.”

His face fell and he sighed. “Please… I’m sorry this happened. I really am. I’ve been mulling on it for days about what to do. I still can’t come to a decision.”

He looked so broken. You needed to be there for him, even if you were hurting. That was your job wasn’t it? Both literally and in the sense of your relationship. You reached up, touching the side of his face, meeting his gaze.

“You’re right. Let’s enjoy tonight.”

For the first time since he showed up, Oliver had a small smile on his face. He let you lead him towards the stairs to up towards your room.

Neither of you saw Castiel standing in the entry way, taking in the pair of you, a look of fury and jealousy etched on his face.

Sam noticed but decided against telling you or drawing attention to it. He just gave Castiel an acknowledging nod, who ignored him in turn, turning on his heel and leaving the brothel. Sam let out a long breath, knowing that it wasn’t going to turn out well.

<> <> <>

A few nights later, Castiel took the stranger in from across the table. He was again having a meeting with someone who was going to do a deed for him and he had never met this one before. Going into meetings like this, he was always wary, not knowing what to expect from the other person.

The man sitting across from him was broad, muscular, in his thirties it seemed. His hair was golden brown and his green eyes were piercing.

He had come in from out of town to meet Castiel on the word of a close colleague. He was supposed to be good at hunting. And he needed a hunter for this particular task. Someone who could sneak in and out without leaving a trace.

“You’re Grisha,” the man said in greeting.

A smirk played on Castiel’s lips. This man was certainly not an idiot. “Is it that obvious?”

“Why do you need me? Or anyone for that matter?”

His question was direct. So was Castiel’s in return.

“I can’t get my hands dirty.”

The man laughed a little, picking up his ale and taking a long swig. He replied, “Men in your position usually can’t. That’s why people like me are here.”

“How can I know I can trust you to do this cleanly? And correct, for that matter?”

Meeting his gaze, the man told him, “You can’t without knowing me. But, I hear I had a good word put in for me.”

“You did.”

“So, that’s what you have to go on. You need to trust the words of your friends more so than me at the moment, do you not?”

Cheeky. Castiel simpered, “I suppose you are correct.”

The man leaned back in the booth and his eyes ran over Castiel before he asked, “So what’s the job?”

Castiel explained it to him in hushed tones, leaving out more intimate details. Just the mission he wanted done and where to find the person. The man sat across from him, taking everything in, nodding every once in a while. He pondered on it for a few moments when Castiel finished speaking.

He picked up his glass and finished off his ale, smacking his lips. Leaning forward on the table, he placed the glass down, keeping direct eye contact with Castiel.

“I don’t have to bother asking about price. I can see you’re from money and you don’t seem the type to skimp, especially on something like this.” Castiel said nothing. The man pressed on, “Seems easy enough. Just have to catch them at the right time.”

“I can give you a time.”

“Good,” the man smiled. “Should I expect this to be done soon or are we sitting on it for a couple of days?”

“I want you to start now but you won’t be able to do it for a couple of days.”

The man rose his eyebrows and replied, “Alright.”

Castiel stood up from the table and threw some coins onto the table. “For your drink.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll be in touch…?” He trailed off, waiting for a name.

The man smiled, “Dean. Dean Winchester.”


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver trailed kisses down your neck, nuzzling himself in close.

Your hardening nipples rubbed against his bare skin as you pulled yourself close, your lips still locked together in a passionate battle for dominance. He smelled of sandalwood, a cologne you were comforted by. It was his scent and his alone.

Running his fingers through your hair, he gripped tight, moaning against your mouth as he entered you.

You were so glad he was home. That he had chosen to come to you despite the dire warnings from his father. You might lose him soon, so you breathed him in and felt him moving inside you, relishing in it, as much as you could while you had the chance. 

<> <> <>

The sun the following morning was blinding. Oliver had been long gone by the time you meandered downstairs in search of a bite to eat. Sam was sitting at the table eating, his hair brushed nicely as usual, the ends of it brushing his shoulders.

“Morning,” you greeted him. He nodded in return, his mouth full.

Walking past him, you helped yourself to the porridge that was simmering on the stove. You seemed to be the only one awake. Or at least the only girl hungry. Many of them imbibed too much and didn’t eat until the afternoon when they were done getting sick.

Placing yourself across the table from Sam, you picked up your spoon and took a bite. It was delicious as usual.

“You need to be more careful,” Sam said under his breath to you, catching your attention. You lifted your head to look at him. You swallowed, narrowing your eyes in confusion. His eyes met yours and he informed you, “Castiel saw you.”

Your heart sank.

“He was here?” Sam nodded and you sighed, “Last night?” Sam nodded again. “Did he come in?”

“Barely. You were locked up pretty tight with Oliver. I don’t think he could handle his jealousy enough to go with someone else when he saw the two of you together. You broke his rule. He’s home and you took someone else.”

Your voice was quiet, “I know.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t retaliate right there considering his temper.” You swallowed sharply, considering this. Sam added, “If you want my opinion, you’ve got yourself in a tight situation.” You narrowed your eyes at him and Sam shrugged, “Alright, no more opinions. Sorry.”

“No. Go on.”

Sam studied you for a moment and then remarked, “I feel as if I am walking into a trap.”

“You already did.”

He let out a low laugh before saying, “Touche.” You gestured for him to go on when he paused. “They both really like you.”

“I know.”

“It’s going to end badly. For someone.”

“They wouldn’t hurt me.”

His eyes locked with yours. “I wasn’t saying that. And you know that.”

Clearing your throat, you brought the spoon back up to your lips, taking another mouthful. Swallowing, you told him, keeping your voice even, “I think it’s silly to insinuate that, Sam.”

“Really?”

“Really,” you assured him. “Neither of them have a future with me, so why would they destroy theirs?” The words pained you to say but deep down you felt it was the truth.

Sam sucked his bottom lip before inquiring, “Didn’t Castiel put his future on the line the other night for you?”

He had you there. And you still felt guilty about him getting hurt merely for being in the way. They had come for you and you had gotten someone else hurt. If Castiel was anyone else, Calista would have banned him from coming back considering it was his connection that had brought hell on her house. And if you had not been considered one of her closest, like a daughter, she would have turned you out onto the street.

Instead, you had received a talking to and then coddling. Calista was relieved you were home safe. Sam had been nothing but welcoming, pulling you into his arms, cradling you close. It did little to edge off your feeling of culpability.

“I suppose,” you replied, your tone tight. It was making you uncomfortable thinking about Castiel and Oliver fighting over you.

Sam took another bite, finishing off the porridge in his bowl. “I would just follow what he wants. It’s been fine – usually” he threw you a look, a small smile on his face before pressing on “when that was the situation in place. It would ease my worry. As much as I don’t like how he thinks he has this ownership over you.”

“He does,” you mumbled, bringing another spoonful up to your lips.

Sam nodded knowingly. “It’s hard not to have feelings.” You eyed him and he gave you a sheepish smile, “Sorry. Just being observant again.”

You gave a little laugh before sighing. “Thank you for telling me. So if he’s acting… off… I’ll know why.”

“Sure,” Sam replied, pushing himself away from the table and grabbing his bowl and spoon. “Let me know if you need anything. Seriously.”

<> <> <>

Castiel had not come by for a week and you were getting concerned. The last time he had come to the brothel was when you had been with Oliver and he had spotted the pair of you. You assumed – naturally – he had become jealous and that’s why he left. He wasn’t lying when he had stated the only woman he visited at the brothel was you, so there was no one else to turn to for him to nurse his bruised pride.

Oliver had come again though, late in the night and he had left, not staying the night with you. He seemed on edge about visiting you. When you had questioned him what was bothering him, he had tried to brush it off. You persisted and he finally relented, telling you that he believed he was being followed. He had stayed away a couple of days because of it but wanted to see you to make sure that you were alright.

When you had asked who would be following him, he looked as if he was going to answer but then shook his head, telling you he didn’t know. You couldn’t pry an answer out of him that time.

You had fell back on a couple of men over the other nights who had an interest in you and were more than eager to stay the night in your bed – after you had reassured them that Castiel would not interrupt. They rarely had you and always made sure Castiel was either out of town or not arriving. They did not want to be in the crossfire if Castiel came looking for you and you were intertwined with them.

Being the middle of the day, you walked downstairs, bored and looking for company. You found a couple of the other girls who were going to go for a walk and invited you along. It was better than staying inside all day, so you accepted.

They tittered as they walked, you joining in periodically. You were zoning in and out of what they were saying, not as interested as usual about stories shared between you girls about the men who visited you.

A man was watching you across the square. He was seated at a café, at a table alone, a small plate of food in front of him, half eaten. A cigar was in between his fingers, his cap laying on the table beside his plate. A mysterious aura was around him. You could tell he was not someone to mess with but he intrigued you nonetheless.

He was looking at you again, exhaling smoke from his cigar. He was still not being discreet about it. You looked him over more thoroughly this time and he smirked at your prolonged glance. He was dressed well enough, his hair styled down, clothes fitted… but something was defiant… wild about him.

Maybe the man was new in town and was looking to imbibe in flesh. Since he seemed to have such an interest in you, you decided to be bold.

Walking away from the girls without a word, you made your way across the square towards him.

You saw tattoos creeping up his neck from underneath his dress shirt and you could tell he was wearing a shoulder holster underneath his coat – you were trained to look for that. It wasn’t just the chill that kept his coat on.

Mysterious indeed. Intriguing still.

“Can I help you?” you asked him airily.

He smirked up at you and responded, “I was just admiring the sights of the city.”

A charmer. Perfect.

“I’ll assure you you’re looking at some of the best.”

“Not the best?” His tone was light, teasing, a smile playing on his lips.

“I try to be modest.”

This drew a little laugh out of him. “It is a good quality to have. It would save me a lot of grief if I had more of it.”

“Sometimes you need chaos rather than peace,” you offered.

Again, he smiled at you and looked contemplative before stating, “Quite true.” He took another drag on his cigar, his eyes wandering over you shamelessly.

Thankfully you were used to it and didn’t recoil. He was certainly not a gentleman – or at least not one from around here – if he was willing to looking at you so obscenely in public.

Your voice was quiet as you informed him, “If you would like to continue gawking, you should do so more privately and discreetly.” He eyed you, a twinkling of amusement in his eyes. You continued, “1812 E Ering. Doors are open all day but the fun starts around 9. Especially tonight. It’s a masquerade theme.”

The man chuckled, “As much as I would love that… I do not think I would be welcome there.” Another long drag off the cigar.

You waved him off, “Trust me, your tattoos are not going to be a problem if that is what you are worried about… or your weapons.” He looked surprised to see that you had noticed. “As long as you keep them at the door and don’t go causing trouble. You would fit right in and I assure you, we would welcome you. Properly.”

His lips stretched into an amused smile. He looked like there was something on his mind before he finally said, “I’ll keep that in mind. Miss…?”

“Just Miss for now,” you chirped. You turned, pulling him along with you with your eyes flirtatiously before casting your eyes downward. With that, you walked away from the table, forcing yourself not to look back. You wouldn’t want to draw his eyes away from your figure as you walked away by making eye contact again.

<> <> <>

“What are you doing here?”

Dean expected nothing less from his little brother noticing him. In his city. At his home. After Sam had left him and their dad to come here. To get away from the family. He had done it for a reason and as much as it hurt Dean deep down, he tried to pretend that it didn’t outwardly. He was getting some satisfaction seeing the look on Sammy’s face.

He had grown, that was for sure. He was taller than Dean now, broader. Dean knew he could still take him though.

“In town… doing a job,” Dean replied nonchalantly, hooking his fingers in his belt loops. He leaned against the wall calmly, looking Sam up and down.

Sam clenched his jaw, returning Dean’s piercing stare. They were both sizing the other one up carefully.

“How did you find me?”

Dean snorted, almost looking insulted. “I knew where you were the whole time. I was just giving you space. And a job happened to pop up when I was coming to visit you.”

“Visit me.”

It was more of a statement than a question. And Sam sounded disbelieving.

“Yeah. Is that much of a surprise?”

“A little bit.”

Dean cleared his throat, raising his eyebrows, averting his eyes. A silence fell between the two of them.

Sam was the first one to break the barrier, trying to come into normal conversation to remove the awkwardness. “How is dad?”

“Hunting.”

“Same old, same old.”

“Yeah.”

Another pause. Dean craned his head around to look through the doorway around Sam, seeing everyone dressed up. He inquired, “What’s going on inside?”

“Masquerade night.”

“Alcohol?”

Sam rose his brows and questioned, “You still hitting it hard?”

Dean smirked broadly. “Every now and again. I need to relax sometimes.” He cleared his throat before pulling a simple, small mask out of his coat. Sam furrowed his brow and Dean gave him a sheepish shrug. “Sorry, I knew what was going on. I was invited.”

“By who?” Sam was curious who Dean knew in town.

“By a beautiful woman with Y/HC hair and Y/EC eyes. Lovely little thing. Her name started with… uh… I believe it was Y/N.” He had already known who you were. He had been watching you and Oliver like Castiel had asked. He had followed you when the group of you girls had left the brothel earlier.

Sam’s eyes darkened immediately and he swallowed sharply. “No.” His tone was firm.

Dean cocked his head to the side, “No what?”

Shaking his head, Sam told him, “No. You shouldn’t see Y/N.”

Giving him a confused look, Dean questioned, “And why’s that?” He paused before chortling, “Do you have your eyes on her, Sammy?” Sam looked annoyed immediately and yet, Dean pressed on, putting up his hands. “Cause if that’s the case, then she’s all yours.”

“No,” Sam said through gritted teeth. “I do not have my eyes on her. But I know who does and I don’t think it’s a smart idea for you to be messing around with her.”

“She seems harmless enough.”

“She is harmless. It’s who is infatuated with her who is not.”

Dean stepped closer and patted Sam’s chest, “Didn’t think you still cared about me.” Sam opened his mouth to protest, looking pissed off but Dean cut him off. “I can take care of myself, Sammy. It’s fine. You see the guy coming, just give a holler and I’ll swing out her window like I did with Lindsay that one time when her beau came by.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam snapped, “You haven’t changed in the slightest. You don’t know when to back off. You’re going to get yourself hurt.” Dean simpered and tried to walk past Sam. Sam reached out, grasping onto Dean’s arm, stopping him. Dean met his eyes and for the first time, it was his turn to be annoyed. Sam insisted, “I’m serious, Dean.”

“I’m serious too. I’ll take care of myself,” Dean told Sam, yanking his hand away. “Don’t think your boss would like knowing that you’re trying to turn away a paying customer. Especially when I haven’t done anything wrong.”

Sam’s jaw set and he stared Dean down. There were a few moments where Dean though Sam actually wasn’t going to let him in.

But Sam stepped aside, looking reluctant to do so. Dean flashed his trademark cavalier smile, much to Sam’s annoyance, slipping the mask on.

“Ta da. New man,” Dean joked before walking around Sam into the brothel.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean, as he had introduced himself with no last name, was not interested in sleeping with you thus far. But he was interested in being close by you, holding you close and talking with you. You had these types of men from time to time. Sometimes, eventually, they worked up to move past their hesitance and plunged feet first into the water. Sometimes they only wanted affection, companionship. On one hand, you liked it better because they were quite interested in your thoughts. On the other, you didn’t because they didn’t pay as well.

But, he was good company. He was a bit touchy, not in the slightest seeming cautious about laying hands on you. He currently had you up close next to him, your legs over his lap, his hand snaked around your back, tracing light circles on your body through your dress. He had an aura of desire coming off of him, his eyes trailing over you, lingering. He was not subtle about what he was thinking about but he had yet even mentioned staying.

“Mhm, what do you girls do for fun during the day? It must get boring?”

You shrugged, “Do your nights get boring when you’re not doing work?”

Dean cocked his head to the side, “No, I suppose not.”

“There’s your answer. I find things I like doing in my off time.”

A small smirk played on Dean’s lips. “Would it be rude of me to ask what you like doing in your ‘off time’?”

“No,” you replied simply. “I like to paint… take walks… play card games—“

“Card games? For a lady?”

“Why shouldn’t I enjoy them?”

“Ladies usually do not.”

“Would you really call me a lady?” You asked, your eyes training around the room, the atmosphere, and the place in general.

Dean shrugged, “You look like a lady to me. Profession means nothing. Still deserve a lady’s respect.”

“And still being hindered by lady stereotypes.”

A chuckle fell from his lips. “I don’t find it wrong you enjoying the game. It’s just… never met a woman brave enough to talk about enjoying gambling--”

“I’m not gambling. I’m playing games with my friends.”

“Splitting hairs?”

You gave him a playful shove in the chest and he smiled at you. “I’m not gambling anything. Except maybe my pride when I lose.”

Dean gave you a small, mocking frown, “Your pride is a terrible thing to put on the line for a card game, Y/N.”

“Comes with the territory of the game, I suppose,” you responded.

“I would – secretly of course – love to test you in this game you love so much.”

“I don’t know if you could handle yourself, Dean,” you quipped, a playful smile on your face. “I’m quite an admirable foe.”

Something caught Dean’s eye over your shoulder for a second but his attention was back on you in seconds. Whatever it was, sparked a fire in him. He looked at you with an increased sense of craving, his eyes traveling down your face to your lips, lingering. When his eyes met yours again, he told you in a low voice, “I’m sure you are. You’re admirable on all other fronts thus far…”

You swallowed a little, feeling the change in the air. You let him lean in, his lips meeting yours, slowly agonizing. His lips were soft and full. And demanding your full attention as he increased his pressure, his hand moving up to cradle the back of your head. His tongue slipped past your lips and you moved closer to him as your kisses deepened.

What Dean had seen over your shoulder was Oliver, who had stopped seeing your back to him, embraced by a man he had never seen before.

Oliver knew what it felt like now for Castiel when he had found you with another.

<> <> <>

Dean tossed a ring onto the table, plain into Castiel’s line of sight. They were meeting again at the first tavern they had encountered each other in a day after Dean had met with you.

When Castiel laid his eyes on the ring, his lips twitched, betraying the slightest smile. “You found her quite easily.”

Raising his brows in acknowledgment, Dean replied, “Hard to hide yourself when you like to throw around what a great Grisha you are and talk publicly about places you like to be at. She isn’t – well, wasn’t – a quiet person.”

“She was a thorn in my side is what she was,” Castiel replied, an air of annoyance in his voice.

Picking up his ale, Dean replied, “Well, she’s dead now.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes and inquired, “Were you seen?”

“Of course not. I wouldn’t be good at my job if I was. Unless you wanted me to be seen?”

“Of course not!”

“So, that’s what I gathered. And I wasn’t seen.”

“Good.”

“They won’t come after you. They won’t know who did it. Could be any enemy she had.”

Too true, Castiel thought to himself. And if they even had him cross their mind for a second, they would rebuke it immediately. No one would believe he would hire someone else to do his dirty work. That’s why he had done it. He was always at the front of the line, confronting his problems. But, since Vera had threatened Y/N… he needed a different tactic. He didn’t know how far Vera’s reach went and if it got back that he had killed her, he didn’t want to put Y/N in danger again.

“True,” Castiel agreed, picking up his drink and taking a swig.

A few moments of silence fell between them and Castiel reached into his pocket, and threw a small bag across the table. It was small, but what was inside was worth quite a fortune. It was the first part of Dean’s payment and he slipped it into his pocket with a satisfied smile. Dean rose his glass to Castiel before taking another drink.

“The other part…” Castiel began, trailing off to let Dean jump in with whatever progress he had made.

Dean nodded, getting what he was talking about. “She’s quite forward,” Dean commented to Castiel over his glass.

Castiel furrowed his brow for a second before realization dawned on him. His face set in stone and said, “I didn’t ask you to watch after her.”

Dean shrugged, “You asked me to watch the lad. He was there. I was making sure he wasn’t visiting again.”

Something flashed across Castiel’s face before he asked, “You were there?”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t fuck her if that’s what you’re worried about,” Dean reassured him. He wasn’t that stupid, he knew what meddling with women – especially women involved with people who hired him – would bring drama wise to him. He shrugged, “I kept her company last night. Kissed her a little when the lad came in. Poor sod looked heartbroken.”

“He was there? How often has he been there?”

“He came twice this last week by my count.” Castiel looked annoyed to high heaven, sighing angrily. Dean cocked an eyebrow and inquired, “Would you like me to speed up the process?”

Castiel ground his teeth for a minute before giving a curt nod. He finished off his ale quickly before responding verbally, “Yes. Do.”

He threw some coins on the table before standing up, shrugging his jacket on.

“Off so quickly?” Dean half teased.

Castiel threw him a look before saying, “I’ll give you another hundred if you do it within the next week. I am tired of this.”

Dean watched Castiel turn and leave the tavern. He felt the weight of the coins in his pocket and wanted nothing more than to feel a heavier amount. He would do it as soon as possible.

<> <> <>

Striding into the brothel, Castiel was searching for you wildly. The alcohol and information he had learned from Dean flamed his mission. Sam had not looked hesitant about him being there, so he had high hopes that you would be otherwise available. His eyes landed on you making small talk with a younger gentlemen. The two of you were not sitting down, merely sharing a couple of drinks over conversation. He had never seen the lad before and he didn’t care to acquainted.

Making a beeline towards you, his eyes fixated on you, Castiel felt his power radiating in him.

The boy spotted him before you did and his narrowed, confused. Your eyes followed his line of sight, and your eyes widened, somewhat in shock.

Castiel said nothing, grabbing onto your arm and practically growling, “Come.”

“Cas—“ you barely got out before he was yanking you along behind him. You clumsily placed your drink on an open table before stumbling off behind him, trying to keep up. He was going quickly, straight towards the stairs to the bedrooms.

He was determined to get you upstairs as quickly as possible. Something was set aflame within him.

Upon reaching your room, Castiel gave you a little shove towards the bed before he was on you, his hands searching you wildly. He was animalistic in his venturing of your body. His hand found your zipper on your dress, yanking it down and forcing the thing down to your waist before his lips were on you. They sucked at your jawline, left sloppy kisses up towards your mouth where he bit at your bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. His hands gripped your sides, holding you firmly in place.  
He let out a pleased noise before pulling away to remove your dress, pushing it down past your hips and exposing you to him in your underwear. He moved quickly to remove those as well, his pupils dilating with lust seeing you bare in front of him.

“Cas, what are you—“ you tried to ask him again, trying to interject amidst your fog of desire for him. He hadn’t come in over a week and now he was here without so much as a real conversation, ready to bed you.

“Quiet,” Castiel demanded, his voice rough. You shut your mouth quickly, feeling the dominance radiating off of him. He wasn’t in the mood for talk.

Moving you towards the bed with merely advancing on you, you half stumbling backwards, he worked on his clothes, undressing himself quickly.

Suddenly, he grabbed you, turning you around and bringing you into his lap as he sat on the bed in a fluid motion. He leaned down, sucking at one of your erect nipples, and your eyes closed, allowing the feeling of pleasure to wash over you. He gave a nip which drew a small gasp from you before he moved to show attention to your neglected breast.

He kissed in between your breasts, trailing up your chest, nipping at your collarbone. He was grinding himself against you, and you felt his hardening cock in between your thighs.

Without a word, he gripped your hips and raised you a bit before he centered you above his dick. Castiel slid you down onto his length and he let out a pleased groan, feeling you around him. He wasted no time in setting a rough pace. Being away from you had done something terrible to his patience and he thrusted in and out of you without reprieve.

Strangled gasps and moans escaped your lips as he held you close, his teeth ever so often biting down onto your shoulder.

“You like that, angel?” Castiel husked, his eyes meeting yours. They were hooded with lust, him buried hilt deep in you. You bit your bottom lip, nodding fervently, grinding yourself slightly, wanting him to move quickly again rather than the slow pace he had set without warning.

This was all he needed before he pulled out moved back on the bed, pulling you with him. He aligned you again before slamming back in. He held you in place as he set a brutal pace. You cried out as he moved in and out of you, nipping at your breasts.

As quickly as it had started, you were tumbling down, moaning, not caring about how loud you were being. Castiel came, crying out your name.

When you rolled off of him, you breathed deeply, trying to calm yourself down.

Without a word, Castiel pushed himself off the bed and sat up on the edge. You watched him with curiosity, slightly afraid he was going to leave again.

“Where were you?” you asked, your voice timid.

Castiel didn’t turn back to face you as he asked, “I was here.”

You felt a pang of jealousy and sadness. “You weren’t here here.”

There were a few moments of silence before Castiel asked in a quiet voice, still not facing you, “Did you miss me?”

“Yes.”

Another pause. Castiel turned his head slightly before saying over his shoulder, “I’m sorry. I won’t do that again. I promise. Things we will be back to normal soon.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dean, unlike Castiel, loved Ravka. He loved the terrain and the openness of it. The wealth was more spread out than it was in Ketterdam which meant more traveling for good jobs, but he liked traveling, so it was not a problem.

Of course, this time he was not there for pleasure or looking for a job. He was on one.

He had learned where Oliver was going to be stationed for a contract deal and arrived half a day after Oliver had made port. He was on track to do what Castiel had requested and was looking forward to receiving his cash.

Something did not feel right for Dean to kill a boy so young – especially over a girl, a mistress at that – but his need for money was overpowering his conscience on this one.

Dean had been stalking outside the camp for an hour now, watching the coming and going of the crowd there. It was diverse and it had taken him a bit to locate where Oliver was at. But when he did, he made sure to keep detailed note of it. He was waiting for the opportune moment to catch Oliver alone.

It did not take long for men to stumble off to their own tents. Either the drink, the long travel, or a combination of both was causing weariness not too late into the night.

Like a shadow, Dean crept to the tent and slinked inside. The light was still on, he didn’t see Oliver as much of a drinker, and his hunch was right. Oliver was reading and he had tensed up, standing halfway up from his chair when Dean had entered the tent.

He swallowed sharply and informed Dean, “I think you have the wrong tent, sir.”

The tent flap had closed behind Dean and he stood fully in the tent. The tent was far larger than most of the other tents there, not to Dean’s surprise. He knew that this boy’s family was wealthy. It was set up as a makeshift room, a bed, dresser, and tent.

Dean’s corner curled up into a small smirk that unnerved Oliver. His eyes shot a quick glance at his coat where his derringer was hidden.

“No, I have the exact right tent, I believe. Oliver, right?”

Oliver’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as he stood up fully, “Yes?”

“Then, yes. I do have the right tent.”

“If you’re looking to talk business, I am quite tired at the moment. But I would be more than happy to speak with you in the morning. I get up quite early.”

Dean frowned slightly, shaking his head, “That will be unnecessary. This won’t take long.”

Something about Dean’s demeanor and tone was shouting warning at Oliver.

Oliver was speaking braver than he felt, “I believe I must not have made myself clear –”

“No, you made yourself perfectly clear. I am just telling you I’m going to be quick,” Dean interrupted him and Oliver’s nostrils flared in annoyance.

“What is this about?”

“Y/N.”

Dean was blunt and her name hit Oliver like a wrecking ball. He should have been smarter. He should have listened the first time Castiel had come to speak to him. He should have taken her away the moment he had the opportunity. There were so many chances for him to do it. He had had money saved up, pocketed away. He had gotten cold feet and swore to himself the next time he had a problem with Castiel, he was going to take Y/N away from that brothel and go as far away as possible.

“Mr. Novak wouldn’t come himself? He would send someone else?” Oliver questioned, drumming his fingers lightly on the paper. No matter how afraid he felt inside, he wasn’t going to show it. He wasn’t going to give Castiel the satisfaction of having that reported back to him by this thug that Castiel had sent to do his dirty work. “It does make sense though. He wouldn’t want any ties to it. That would damage his relationship with Y/N… ‘the light of his life’.” The last words rolled off his tongue with mock and disgust.

Dean shrugged slightly, “Women do cloud judgment, don’t they? I tend to not get attached with the women I take to bed. Seems like Mr. Novak doesn’t follow that same action.”

Oliver was thinking of Y/N, her soft skin and beautiful eyes. Her laugh… she wouldn’t know what had happened to him. Why he had never come back. And if she did find out he died, she wouldn’t know why. The thought shook him to his core. He couldn’t let this happen.

Moving swiftly, he turned to grab his gun out of his pocket but Dean was quicker. Dean kicked Oliver’s legs out from underneath him, sending him crashing to the ground. Dean’s blade was sharp and to the point, straight through Oliver’s chest into his heart.

A gurgled cry left Oliver’s mouth as he struggled against Dean, still trying to fight. Dean twisted the blade and Oliver let out a loud gasp of a cry, before grimacing. A line of blood was trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

Oliver’s eyes met Dean. Tears were brimming now. “I loved her too, you know,” he got out in a strangled whisper.

Again, there was a pang of regret hitting Dean for doing this to a kid. But, his knife was buried deep and there was no turning back now.

He met Oliver’s eyes, the life quickly fading from them. “She loves you both. But… you both couldn’t have her,” Dean whispered to him, before twisting the knife a final time.

<> <> <>

Dean was back in Ketterdam a few days later. He had slipped away from the camp and no one was the wiser or would be when they found Oliver’s body. He had yet to speak to Castiel and meant to the following night. But first, he needed to see Sam.

When he reached the doors, he made to go into the brothel but Sam stepped in his way out of nowhere. Dean hadn’t seen Sam at the front door. Another man had been there and had let him pass until Sam had appeared a few steps into the building.

Sighing loudly, Dean mocked, “Not this again, Sammy. Childish, blocking me like this.”

Sam snapped, “What are you doing back here?”

Dean shrugged, “Thought it would be obvious. I need some companionship.” Sam made to argue but Dean slapped him on the arm. “I’m kidding. I listened to your advice. She was pretty but she seemed too… clingy.” Sam’s jaw clenched at this and Dean pressed on, pulling a small bag out of his pocket. “Here.”

Sam’s eyes flicked to the bag before he met Dean’s eyes again. “What’s that?”

“A gift. I missed your birthday.” Sam didn’t take the bag and Dean shook it. “Come on. It’s not much but I made some extra money on a job.”

Taking it hesitantly, Sam pulled his arm back, placing the bag into his pocket.

Dean shifted and ventured, “When is your next night off?”

“Why?”

“Why are you so stoic? Because I want to get a drink or something with you. Catch up.”

“I left home for a reason.”

“To completely isolate yourself? C’mon, Sammy. Having a dinner with your brother isn’t going to completely corrupt you. Or whatever it is you’re afraid of.” Sam said nothing and Dean tried, “I miss you.”

Sam looked away from Dean, a few moments of silence shared between them. He finally looked back at Dean and said stiffly, “I’ll think about it.”

Dean knew he ahd broken him then. Sam wouldn’t say that if he wasn’t seriously considering it. But he wasn’t going to press the matter further. “Good. I’m staying at the hostel on the corner of 11th and E Stave Pl. The Red Room I think. Let me know.”

With that he turned and walked back out the door. Sam watched his retreating back before turning on his heel as well, determined to find Y/N.

As Dean walked away from the brothel, he saw a familiar figure coming towards him.

“Small world,” Dean smirked to Castiel in passing.

Castiel stopped and looked directly at him. “Is it done?” his voice was quiet despite it being just the two of them at the moment.

“She’s all yours,” Dean responded. Castiel nodded in affirmation before tossing him a bag from inside his pocket. “You keep that much on you? Aren’t you afraid?”

“Weren’t you the one that asked me why I needed anyone if I’m Grisha?”

“Touche,” Dean smirked.

“No need to meet tomorrow.”

“If you say so. I do enjoy your company.”

Castiel took this joke with a blank stare, causing Dean to smirk more. Castiel gave him a slight nod before he turned on his heel, leaving Dean behind.

<> <> <>

You went to fill your glass back up. You were becoming bored with a conversation you were having with a young man who usually came in drunk. He flirted around the room but he only had eyes for your coworker Alia. Still, he thought it appropriate to dote a bit on each of you before he ended at her, granted she hadn’t taken anyone else. She tended to avoid to when he came to visit.

Someone appeared at your side and you expected to see the guy but it was Sam. He must have been making a quick round before going back towards the door where he was working with William again. Saturday nights tended to be busy and the two of them usually both worked on nights like this.

“Hey,” you greeted him. You gestured at your glass and he shook his head. Not surprising. Sam was serious about his work and did not imbibe on the job.

“Dean hasn’t come back to see you?” Sam inquired quietly.

You furrowed your brow, “You’re asking me? Aren’t you supposed to be at the door?”

“I wasn’t working last night, remember?”

Remembering that, you nodded. “No, he wasn’t back.” You paused and then inquired, “Why?”

“You shouldn’t mess around with him.”

Cocking your head to the side, you gave him a confused look. “I didn’t do anything except spend time with him… I mean, we kissed a little but it didn’t go beyond that.”

“Still. Don’t,” Sam repeated.

Something dawned on you. “Wait, how do you know his name?”

Sighing loudly, Sam admitted reluctantly, “He… he’s my brother.”

This was news to you and your eyes widened at this information. No wonder Sam had looked so uncomfortable last week when Dean had been cuddling up to you.

“Is he really all that bad?” you asked quietly.

Sam mulled on it for a moment before he answered, “He is not bad. His work is what concerns me. I don’t trust him about why he is here,” Sam replied stiffly.

You narrowed your eyes, “Why?”

“Because, he does a lot of side work and it’s not always… honest, for lack of a better term.”

You could not help but to ask curiously, “What kind of side work?”

Sam opened his mouth to answer but a voice startled the two of you, causing you two to jump slightly.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Sam usually didn’t get startled like that so he looked annoyed as his eyes landed on Castiel. You forced a smile, “No, of course not. Just… talking.”

Castiel looked unconvinced and his gaze rested on Sam for an uncomfortable amount of time – Sam not relenting his stare back at Castiel – before he turned his eyes to you again.

“We’ll finish talking later,” Sam informed you before giving Castiel a curt, stiff nod and walking off towards the door.

You watched Castiel’s eyes trained on the back of Sam’s head. The look made you feel uncomfortable and you reached out to break his trance. Castiel’s attention was on you again quickly and he pulled you close.

“Come,” he told you, holding up the bag he was holding in his hand. “I brought scotch. We can share a bit with Calista.”

“Sucking up to her for something?” you teased him.

Something crossed his face before he smiled again, “No. I just like being nice.”

You chuckled before taking his hand. “Well, I am pretty parched.” Castiel smirked at this before leading you off to find her.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel had poured the three of them a drink from the bottle and they were lounging off to the side in the billiard room. Calista was thankful, enjoying the aged scotch. She had finished the glass Castiel had poured and Castiel had more than happy to give her another drink.

He was quite the entertainer and you liked that about him. He knew how to get along with people and he made it seem effortless to get Calista to laugh and engage in conversation.

His hand landed on your leg and he requested, “Would you go find me something to eat?”

Placing your glass down on the table, you nodded. “Yes. Anything in particular?”

“Just something light. Take your time. I would like to talk to Calista about something private.”

This caught you off guard and you eyed him curiously.

“Go on,” Calista coaxed you and you shot her a confused look before getting up slowly and walking off. You tossed a look over your shoulder and found both of them with their eyes trained on you. Something didn’t feel right but you continued on, looking forward again.

<> <> <>

Sighing, Calista said, “I should have known that there were strings attached to this very fine scotch.”

“Don’t be silly. The bottle is yours regardless of how the conversation goes.”

Calista eyed him up and down before asking, “What are you really here for?” She swirled her drink around lazily.

Relaxing back against the couch, Castiel rested his foot on his opposite knee, regarding Calista. He cut to the point. “My purpose is a proposition. A business arrangement of sorts.”

“I’m listening,” Calista said, leaning back in her chair as well, following his lead. “Y/N?”

“Tell me the sum of Y/N’s most fruitful week’s bounty and I shall provide double in perpetuity.” Calista rose her eyebrows and Castiel’s face remained neutral, all business.

“For?”

“Exclusivity.”

The corners of Calista’s mouth twitched and she couldn’t hold back the amused smile that crossed her face. “My lord,” she intoned before taking a long drag on her cigarette. “You know the women and men at this brothel are under contract and are in debt to me.” She eyed him curiously before questioning, “You wouldn’t just buy her outright?”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed slightly before he said, “She has friends here. She considers them family – she considers you family. If I were to ‘buy her’, she wouldn’t be able to stay here, would she? You would want someone who was still bringing in money for you.” Calista acknowledged this and Castiel continued, “How unfair would it be to put her in a flat all alone where she would have nothing to do other than wait for me to come around? Seems like a breeding ground for debauchery.” He added the last part with a tight smirk, noticing the amused expression on Calista’s face regarding his mention of debauchery. They were in the middle of the brothel ironically. “Furthermore, I’ll be more reassured that the agreement is kept up since you’ll be here to keep an eye on her and make sure of the exclusivity.”

Inhaling again, Calista kept her eyes on Castiel. A silence fell between the two of them as she contemplated what he was proposing. She picked up her drink and took a swig. “I’m going to guess you haven’t spoken to her? Considering you didn’t want her in the room.”

“No, I have not.”

Calista chewed on her bottom lip for a second before saying, “I would recommend it. She has… another she is quite attached to.” Castiel did his best to not stiffen at this and Calista watched him closely before adding, “Although, I’m sure you know that…”

Giving her a tight-lipped smile, Castiel said, “Too well.”

“That the motivation for this decision?” Castiel’s expression gave her enough answer and she sighed. “Y/N might not like it.”

“Then I won’t pursue it.”

“And if I insisted on you pursing it?”

“For business purposes? It would be a lot of extra money.”

“Exactly.”

“I would have to decline.”

“That surprises me,” Calista admitted. “Considering the boy isn’t married and he’s head over heels for her. He’s not poor either, Lord Novak.” She met his gaze and asked bravely, “What if he was to propose to me the same offer?”

Castiel ground his teeth, already knowing that the answer to that was that Oliver would never have the opportunity to do that. But he was not going to admit that he knew that.

Clearing his throat, Castiel replied, “I suppose I would have to live with it if Y/N took him up on the offer just as he would have to live with it if she takes me up on mine.”

Something was pushing Calista to tease him when she gave him a mischievous smile, “I find it hard to believe you would just let it go that easily.”

“Never said it would be easy.”

Another pause. “Will you give me a couple nights to think about it?” Castiel gave a curt nod in response. “My thanks. I will give you an answer in a few days.”

Castiel knew damn well the answer would be yes for a multitude of reasons, mainly the money but also the fact that Calista feared his reaction if she were to refuse him this.

Finishing off his drink, he smacked his lips and Calista did the same, sealing an agreement for now. Castiel leaned over and topped her off again. There was a light dancing in Calista’s eye as she watched him.

“You know I have a business to run, Lord Novak. I cannot accept anymore for now. But, believe me when I say that I’ll enjoy it later.” She pushed the glass back towards him. “Give it to Y/N when she comes back. Loosen her up a bit.” She poured him a bit more before standing up and straightening out her robe. “Would you also wait until I have made my decision on the matter to speak to her? Don’t want her to be getting riled up for nothing.”

“Of course,” Castiel responded.

With that, Calista left him and he picked up his glass taking a sip.

<> <> <>

Calista passed you coming out of the kitchen and grabbed your arm, stopping you. You met her eyes and she was looking you over with care. Furrowing your brow, you asked, “What is it, mistress?”

It took her a few moments to answer. “He’s had a bit to drink in a small amount of time. Just… treat him well. He’s quite fond of you, darling.”

She gave you a light kiss on the cheek before continuing on her way past you. You were confused by the encounter. You were always good to him.

Castiel was waiting where you left him and he looked up at you, smiling brightly at you. You placed the plate down in front of him and took off the cover, revealing crab cakes and a small salad. Sitting forward, Castiel picked up the fork and took a few bites before gesturing at your glass of scotch. You politely took it as he continued eating.

Something had changed while you were gone. You just didn’t know what.

<> <> <>

Castiel sunk into the pew, Lisandra on his arm. His eyes trained on the back of Vladimir’s head in the front row, his wife, Anna, sobbing into a handkerchief. It was not an open casket, his wife had not allowed it. Still, the casket was at the front of the room and despite his satisfaction at his 

“I could not imagine losing Aleksander,” Lisandra mumbled, turning her eyes away from her, tears forming in her eyes. Castiel looked over at her, surprised she was showing this emotion in public. She was usually private, repressed.

Reaching over, he squeezed her hand. “I will never let that happen.” He spoke with conviction, enough to cause Lisandra to stop crying and look at him, something soft in her eyes. She squeezed his hand back.

The service was not long but it was touching. Castiel and Lisandra waited for the family to pass by before getting up and following the procession out of the church. They mingled, discussing the shortness of life and what a tragedy it was.

Lisandra approached Vladimir and Anna, Castiel in tow. Lisandra gave her condolences, Castiel as well. Lisandra squeezed Anna’s hands, holding her tight, the tears coming in again. Castiel placed a reassuring hand on her back.

He couldn’t help but notice that Vladimir was watching him with a scalding look. Castiel met his gaze, looking at him curiously.

“Castiel,” Vladimir stated and gestured away from the ladies. He touched Anna’s arm and said, “I will be back, love.” She gave a tearful nod before turning her eyes back to Lisandra.

Following Vladimir away from the women, Castiel cleared his throat and faced him. Vladimir did not beat around the bush.

“This was you. Wasn’t it?”

Castiel cocked his head and studied him for a moment before stating, “I’m not sure what you’re getting at.”

“Don’t fuck with me, Castiel.”

Stepping closer, Castiel noticed Vladimir physically flinch, obviously intimidated by Castiel. “Vladimir, I am sorry for your loss. I truly am. I can’t imagine what it means to lose a child and I hope I never have to. But, you’re acting like a lunatic, pardon the phrase. Oliver and I were interested in the same woman, that’s true.” His face hardened and he added forcefully, “But if you come at me, accusing me of murdering your son – in front of my wife for that matter and even more especially, in public – I am not going to react well.”

Vladimir did not break eye contact, which impressed Castiel. “The timing is quite… curious, Castiel. That’s all.”

“I can assure you I was not in Ravka. You know my feelings on the country.”

There seemed to be something else Vladimir wanted to say but he was losing the wind in his sails. He had seemed so angry and built up moments before but Castiel had stolen the wind right out of his sails. Perhaps Vladimir had seen through his cloud of grief long enough to realize who he was talking to.

Vladimir’s Adams apple bobbed quickly before he exhaled, “I am sorry for lashing out at you.”

Castiel glared at him for a few more moments. “I understand.”

“Thank you for coming, my lord,” Vladimir said curtly. “My wife and I appreciate the good thoughts.”

He left Castiel, moving back towards his wife’s side and Castiel did the same. Lisandra shot him an expectant look but it went ignored by Castiel and he said his condolences to Anna once more before throwing a glare at Vladimir, who looked uncomfortable. Castiel linked arms with Lisandra and pulled her away.

<> <> <>

“You are beautiful,” a voice sounded from behind you.

You turned around, away from the stand you were looking at in the square. Victoria was next to you and before you had turned, you had saw the corners of her mouth twitch in amusement of you being approached in broad daylight in the middle of the shopping square.

There was a gentleman standing there, looking to be in his fifties. He was dressed fine: coat, cane, and top hat finished. There was something familiar about him but you couldn’t put your finger on it.

Giving him a small, polite smile, you said, “Thank you, sir. May I help you?”

The gentleman’s eyes ran over you again but there was nothing lewd about it and it threw you off a little bit. Despite the fact you were wearing a full black bustle skirt and a long sleeved, white shirt, your black waist cincher still accentuated your curves and like the other girls you were out with, men had been staring at the group of you all day.

He seemed lost in thought before he told you, “No. I… I just wanted to meet you and see you in person.”

You tilted your head a bit in confusion at his statement. Victoria was looking at the pair of you fully now, confused and curious as well.

Deciding to play coy, you smiled, “I was unaware I had a reputation that people would come to see me.”

There was a small, sad smile on the man’s face when he met your eyes again. “Don’t be modest. I’m sure you had many suitors. Oliver surely wasn’t the only boy or man infatuated with you.”

Your blood ran cold at the mention of Oliver’s name. Suddenly, you realized why the man looked familiar to you. It was Oliver’s father. You were at loss for words and he most certainly noticed.

“I apologize for coming to you like this. I just wanted to see if it was worth for him. And…” his eyes ran over you again before he added, “If I had been him, I wouldn’t have been able to leave either.”

Stammering, you said, “Master Petrov, I-I don’t know what –”

“He’s dead.”

Your breath caught in your chest. “What?” you breathed out. Victoria had grabbed your arm, giving you support in case your knees buckled out from underneath you. There was no need for that. You were too much in shock to feel anything remotely close to passing out.

Master Petrov’s eyes were burning through you. “I’m surprised you are this concerned. It is… comforting to me that at least Oliver wasn’t putting himself in harm’s way for merely sex. There seemed to be a mutual affection between the two of you.” Your mouth gaped open like a fish, tears pricking your eyes. He seemed unmoved by your emotion. He picked up your hand and you let him. He kissed your gloved hand before giving it a squeeze. “I am sorry to have dropped that on you so unexpectedly. I had planned how I was going to handle this. But upon seeing you, I forgot it all. Curse of beauty I suppose.”

He let your hand fall and there was a moment pause before he stated, “I will let you get back to your shopping. I promise I will call on you properly if I ever have the itch to come see you again.” He turned his eyes on Victoria before saying, “Ma’am.” And with that he turned on his heel and left the pair of you standing there.

You let out a ragged breath and Victoria immediately pulled you into her arms.

“Oh, Y/N. That was awful of him to do to you!” She whispered to you, sounding angry. “How dare he!”

Nothing came out of your mouth and you just held her close, letting the tears fall. “Dear me, come on. Let’s go back home. You’re going to ruin your makeup. Can you walk properly? Or should I go get Sam to help?” By now, you were crying fully and hiccupping. “Shh. Get yourself together. Come on.”

A couple of the other girls had noticed and the shop owner whose stand you were standing out front of had come around.

“Miss? Can I help?” he asked.

“I just want to go home!” you sobbed into Victoria’s shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

You didn’t speak when you got back to the brothel, pushing your way through the door and making a beeline straight for the stairs to your room. Some of the other girls hanging about watched you with curious eyes, noticing your streaked makeup.

Victoria was on your heels following you up the stairs.

Upon entering your room, you collapsed onto the floor by your bed, your sobs taking over again. Victoria came in quickly and closed the door behind her. She cradled you, not saying anything, letting you cry. She was more comfortable now that you weren’t making a spectacle of yourself in the middle of the square.

“Are you alright?” you heard Sam call through the door.

“Yes!” Victoria called back before you could answer.

There was a small pause before Sam asked, “Can I come in?”

Victoria didn’t answer for you this time and you sniffled meekly, “Yes.”

“Yes,” Victoria said louder for him to hear through the door.

The door opened gently and Sam peeked his head in. Instantaneously, he pushed his away into the room and closed the door behind him, his eyes zeroed in on you.

“Everything doesn’t look alright,” he observed, sounding like he was demanding an explanation.

Blubbering with your eyes welling up again, you told him, “Oliver is dead!”

Sam’s angry expression melted and he looked down at you with sympathy. Victoria offered you a handkerchief and you blew your nose. “And his awful father told her in the middle of the shopping square! Where does he get off! And the fact he came to see her in the first place! What an unimaginable bastard!”

Moving closer, Sam sunk down on the floor next to you silently. You watched him apprehensively, sniffling. You blew your nose again and you choked, “I probably look a sight. I apologize.”

Pulling you close to him, catching you off guard, Sam told you quietly, “There’s nothing to apologize for Y/N. I’m… I’m sorry.”

Instead of pulling away from him or feeling uncomfortable, you let him hold you and your tears fell on his shirt. You cursed yourself for not having feelings for Sam. It would make things so much easier – now and in the past. Nothing would have come to this. But… Sam wasn’t the one for you, no matter how gently and carefully he took care of you. There were two men that had been right for you and now one of them was gone.

<> <> <>

Castiel was making his way through the brothel, looking for Y/N. She was nowhere in sight and he was growing anxious.

Sam noticed Castiel and cleared his throat, catching Castiel’s attention. It slowed him down and he came to a stop, his eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

“Y/N isn’t feeling well. She’s not available.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes and asked, “What do you mean not feeling well?”

“She doesn’t want company. Calista told her to stay in her room.”

Eyes flicking towards the stairs, Castiel pivoted and tried to make his way towards them. Sam was there in an instant, blocking his way with a determined look. “Mr. Novak, Calista insisted that Y/N take the night off.”

Glowering at Sam, Castiel snapped, “How sick is she?”

“She’s not sick. She’s just not feeling well.”

Castiel spat, “What does that mean?”

Sam didn’t want to divulge the information to Castiel, so he simply said, “I don’t know how to explain it. She’s just… not herself.” Staring him down, Castiel was clenching his fist, thinking about shoving Sam out of the way. Sam seemed to pick up on it. “I’m sure she will feel better tomorrow, Mr. Novak.”

Finally, Castiel relented and informed Sam, “If anything changes, send me a message. Immediately.”

Sam repressed the urge to roll his eyes and instead nodded curtly. “I will.”

Castiel glowered at him for a few more seconds before turning on his heel and leaving. Sam let out an exhale, relieved that it had not escalated.

<> <> <>

Castiel had requested you come out of your room the next night. You had put minimal effort into your appearance but he seemed elated to see you, which made your heart flutter a bit, raising your damp spirits.

He pulled you into an empty room and sat you down on a couch with him, his fingers grasping yours tightly.

“You are feeling better?” There was geniuine concern in both his tone and expression.

Shrugging, you answered honestly, “Not really.”

“Is it physical?” Castiel asked worriedly. “I could make an appointment for a doctor.”

Forcing a small smile, you said, “I don’t think a doctor could fix it. I just do not feel… alright. I’m just tired and… tired.”

His eyes ran over yours, trying to figure out what you were trying to say without saying it. “Did someone hurt you?” You shook your head, not wanting to admit that someone had. You were not up to discussing the details with him. Plus, he had hated Oliver anyway. Which brought a thought to your head… would he know? And if he did, would he tell you?

Again, you pushed it from your mind for now, the energy not there.

Squeezing your hand, Castiel told you, “I wish I could make it better.”

“Me too,” you said quietly.

Castiel watched you, a sympathetic look in his eyes. “May I try?” You cocked your head slightly, watching him with curiosity. You gave him a small nod and he smiled gently. He leaned in close, giving you a small kiss. Your lips moved against his, your eyes closing. His embrace was tender, as if you were a porcelain doll.

The two of you stayed embraced for a long while, just breathing the other one in.

When Castiel finally pulled away, he was watching you closely. “Y/N… I have something to ask of you.”

“Yes?”

Running his fingers gently over yours, Castiel began, “I have spoken with Calista about the matter. And I would like to propose the same idea to you.” The word propose caught you off guard and it made your heart skip a beat. Somewhere underneath all the sadness you were feeling, you felt a spark of hope about this. Was he… Castiel’s eyes met yours and he continued, “I enjoy spending time with you, Y/N. I’ve told you how happy you make me in every aspect of the word. Very much so. I don’t like going days without seeing you. I would like to think you feel the same about that.” You gave him a curt nod, barely breathing. “I think it would be fulfilling for me if you gave yourself to me. Exclusively. You would still live here, of course. I would not want to take you away from your family and friends. But… I would like it to just be me.” He watched your expression. “Would you find this agreeable?”

Just as quickly as the little spark had risen, it was put out by a wash of cold. Of course he wasn’t asking you to go with him. How foolish were you? Isn’t that what Calista had called you for complaining about him not doing the exact thing you had just been hoping for months ago? There was nothing that changed since then. And there wouldn’t ever be.

There was an intense silence between the two of you. You inhaled, catching your breath again. There were so many things running through your mind, partially positive and partially negative. Although, one side was tipping the scales for you.

Meeting his eyes, hopefully not looking too pitiful, you said in a voice barely above a whisper, “No.”

Castiel swallowed thickly, his eyes burning into you. He definitely had not expected you to refuse his offer. His tight expression said enough. He cleared his throat, a vexed inhale leaving him. It seemed difficult for him to keep his tone even as he asked, “Do you mind giving me a reason why?”

You were at a loss for words, feeling numb, tears pricking your eyes. You shook your head and Castiel looked irritated.

“I would like one to make sense of why you would refuse this, Y/N. Because it isn’t making any sense.”

“You won’t be here forever.”

Castiel’s face screwed up and he demanded, “What?”

“I won’t be your favorite forever. And then I’ll be all alone. And at that point I might be old and there wouldn’t be anyone else who would want me then. Or you could just… be gone. Tomorrow even. Who knows?”

He looked like he couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of your mouth. “What are you going on about, Y/N? Of course I will be –“ Shaking your head, you stood up and he snapped, “Where are you going?”

Grasping your arm, he held you tight. “Castiel, please,” you begged, a tear falling as you tried to keep yourself together. You yanked your arm away and turned to leave the room. You heard him scrambling after you and you moved quicker.

You didn’t get far into the hall, loud noise filling your ears from the boisterous behavior of the other guests, before he was on you again, pulling you close. His eyes were aflame, “Tell me what is going on!”

“I don’t want to do what you asked!” you choked out. “That’s what’s going on!”

“You’re not making any sense!” Castiel growled, his hand still not leaving your arm.

“I made perfect sense! You’re just angry it’s not going your way!” You spat, your turmoil getting the better of your emotions and tone. You realized what you had said and immediately regretted it, seeing the hurt expression on his face. There was no taking it back now. Swalling your guilt, you cried, “Now, please, let me go to my room!”

He let your arm go finally, still staring at you stunned, and you turned away from him, fleeing towards the stairs.

<> <> <>

Castiel stormed towards Calista’s office and Sam noticed, moving from his post quickly, worried for Calista.

“MR. NOVAK!” Sam called out over the crowd but went ignored. He was taller than Castiel but even his long strides couldn’t keep up with Castiel’s head start. “MR. NOVAK!” he tried again and again went ignored.

Barging into her office, Castiel was a whirlwind. Calista jumped at her desk, almost upending her bottle of ink. She looked concerned seeing who it was and also the fury surrounding him.

Sam was on Castiel’s heels trying to tell Calista he had tried to stop Castiel and asking what she wanted done.

She heard nothing except Castiel declare, “I’ll buy her outright.”

Sam stopped immediately and his eyes turned to Castiel, his jaw slack. He seemed to understand what Castiel had proposed to Calista and did not look happy about it in the slightest.

Relaxing back into her chair, Calista eyed him up and down. “Why the change of heart?” Castiel said nothing, clenching his jaw and realization dawned on Calista. She leaned back in her chair, “She told you no.” Sighing, Calista turned her eyes to Sam, “Leave us.”

“Miss—“

“Samuel.”

Sam did as he was told.

When the door was closed, Castiel was still fuming, staring at her, waiting for an answer about his proposal. When she didn’t answer quick enough, a few seconds after the door had closed, Castiel demanded, “How much?”

“I don’t know off the top of my head –”

Castiel interrupted forcefully, leaning on the desk, staring at her, “Give me a ballpark and I’ll have it to you within the hour.”

“Mr. Novak… please. Calm down.” Castiel’s nostrils flared and Calista knew she had taken a wrong step. She back pedaled. “Or if you would like to explain to me why she said no.”

“It doesn’t matter!” Castiel snarled pushing himself off the desk angrily.

“I think it does. And not to be rude, but I would like to know the reasoning before we move forward on a discussion about transferring ownership.” Castiel flinched at the word ownership and it did not go unnoticed by Calista. “Please…”

Castiel spat, “Doesn’t think I’m going to be here forever.”

Sighing loudly, Calista grabbed her tobacco pipe and lit it. As she did, she told him, “She’s upset about the boy.”

Oh, Castiel knew exactly what boy Calista was referring to. What he didn’t know is how Y/N had found out. The information hit him like a ton of bricks.

He feigned ignorance, “Which boy?”

Calista shot him a look and responded, “You know which boy.” Castiel rose his brows and she added, “He is apparently dead. But I’m assuming you knew that… considering the circles you keep outside of the Barrel.”

“I did.”

Taking a drag of her cigarette, Calista turned her attention from him for a few moments. When she spoke again, she informed him gently, “You would have been better apt to tell her.”

“How did she find out?”

“Quite dramatically, I hear,” Calista informed him. Cas was giving her an expectant look. “You know his father, don’t you?”

A cloud passed over Castiel’s face as he answered, “Yes… of course. Why?” The last word was a demand. He could feel his chest tightening already all over again, the worst coming to mind.

Calista looked contemplative. “Is he usually petty? Or cruel?”

“Depends. Again, why?”

Calista ran her eyes over his face quickly before admitting, “He found Y/N in the square specifically to tell her about his son.”

In a moment, Castiel’s anger increased ten fold. “What?” he snarled.

“I thought it extremely distasteful and cruel,” Calista replied, tapping her fingernails on her desk. “And him doing it that way really screwed up breaking the news to her whenever we found out.”

There was a plethora of ways to kill Vladimir running through Castiel’s mind. Skinning him alive seemed like the one that would take the longest and give Castiel the most satisfaction.

“Castiel?” Her voice cut through his furious thoughts.

Meeting her eyes again, Castiel exhaled, “Yes?”

“Did you hear what I asked?” She sounded timid. His expression must be terrifying.

“No. I did not.”

Trying again, Calista repeated, “So, you would understand why she may be saying no to you right now? She’s a little off balance.”

Castiel breathed, trying to calm himself down, “Clearly.”

“I would suggest giving it some time. And approaching the subject again. I listened to what you told me the first time we discussed our arrangement – about you believing taking her away from here wasn’t smart. I didn’t agree at first – the money and all, you called me out on that – but giving it some more thought, I realized you were right. And taking her away now? That would be dreadful. No matter how much you desire it. But… if you feel it’s what you think is best…”

She still feared his retaliation if she refused him, Castiel observed.

But… she was right, Castiel cursed to himself.

“No. It’s not what is best,” Castiel finally admitted.

Calista looked relieved and it didn’t go unnoticed by Castiel. “Right. Well… I am sorry it panned out this way as of now.”

“Me too.”

“And to be honest, it might be better this way. The way it happened with the boy,” Calista commented and Castiel looked at her with attention. Giving him a knowing, sad smile, she told him, “He was single. Around her age. He acted as if he was courting her half the time… sorry.” The apology was for the twitch in Castiel’s face she picked up on, knowing he wasn’t happy hearing that. “I think she got it in her head that he might… I don’t know, never marry and just be with her. I think him being married off after she had started believing in that fallacy would have been a bigger heart break than him being dead.”

Castiel considered this and nodded in affirmation. “Perhaps you are right.”

There was a small pause before Calista offered, changing the subject, “I still have some of the scotch you brought me.”

Castiel held up his hand and stood up from the chair. “I am fine. Thank you. I need to go.”

“Understandable. You have a good night, Mr. Novak.”

Giving her a tight smile, Castiel replied sounding empty, “I will try.”

Calista watched Castiel’s back as he left her office, closing the door behind him. Sam was waiting right there and immediately went to go check on Calista like the good, little dog he was. Castiel scowled as he made his way towards the front door.

Oliver. That fucking brat. Haunting him even from the grave. That boy’s ghost was lingering and it was getting in the way of what Castiel wanted. And now he had someone else to deal with that was living still.

That family was poison.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel’s fingers drummed on his desk, agitation coursing through him. As soon as he had heard about Vladimir’s unwelcome visit to his Y/N, he had concocted a plan quickly. And he needed it to work out the way he planned because if he was going to take out Vladimir, he needed to make it seem business related. Nothing else would suffice to keep him afloat and keep him elevated in social graces.

<> <> <>

“I’ve heard about foul play.”

Castiel’s voice cut through the previously gregarious conversation going on between him and Vladimir. This stilled Vladimir immediately and he stood up straight, sizing Castiel up.

“In what way?”

“Drugs,” Castiel replied simply. “And… specific drugs.” Vladimir’s eyes narrowed. Castiel’s eyes flashed as he asked, “I heard you are trying to sneak them into Ketterdam.”

Laughing it off, nervously, Vladimir said, “You go through my shipments with me every week Castiel. How would I get anything past you?”

“That’s a question I would like to squash right now. I got wind that there would be a shipment coming through tonight. And I hope I don’t find what I’m dreading I will find.” He nodded at his men and they began going through the boxes that had come in.

Naturally, Vladimir looked worrisome, even if he wasn’t guilty. And he wasn’t. But… Castiel was sure going to make it look like he was. That’s why he had shown up early to the port to plant what he needed to plant.

One of the men tossed a box of blankets aside and it made a funny noise as it landed, as if something had been knocked off kilter. Castiel cocked his head, throwing a quick glance at Vladimir. Holding up a finger, Castiel ordered, “Hold on.”

The air was stiff as Castiel walked over to the box and opened it. He rummaged around the box, looking around among the blankets. His hand landed on what he was looking for and he tapped it. He inhaled deeply, throwing a knowing look at Vladimir, who looked confused. As he should. He didn’t know this was there but again, Castiel was going to make it look like he did.

Castiel tore the blankets out of the box before opening the secret compartment in full view of not only his own men but also Vladimir’s.

The case revealed a secret compartment that upon being opened, showed a stash of jurda parem.

“Such a pity…” Castiel murmured under his breath, picking up a bottle and examining it. He didn’t even bother to spare a look at Vladimir, knowing already that he would be going into shock and eventually a defensive mode.

Vladimir looked around in shock at his own men rather than Castiel before he blubbered, “Castiel! You know I would NEVER bring this into Ketterdam.” His men looked as confused as Vladimir, starting to get antsy, knowing that this was going south quickly.

They were like rats getting ready to abandon a sinking ship. They were only as loyal as how lined their pockets were and also if they were safe and alive. Castiel expected mutiny soon, which is what he was banking on.

“Apparently, I don’t know,” Castiel replied in an icy tone, placing the bottle back down into the box. Vladimir cowered as Castiel stalked towards him, his eyes ablaze. His gaze was burning. “You know what this shit does to Grisha!”

Vladimir tried, “Castiel, like I said –”

“This speaks more volumes than your word, Vladimir,” Castiel growled. The color had drained from Vladimir’s face.

“I don’t know how it got in there, Castiel. I swear.”

Castiel said nothing, staring him down. There were beads of sweat appearing on Vladimir’s head, his fear getting the better of him.

“Kill them. Leave him to me.”

Castiel’s order was crisp and taken to action quickly.

Vladimir barely got out, “No” before Castiel’s men had descended on his.

It was quick and Castiel held Vladimir close to the edge with a clench of his fist, Vladimir’s eyes bulging out of his head. He wouldn’t let him die though. He had unfinished business. A final blow he wanted to deal and deal it hard. Blood trickled out of the corner of Vladimir’s mouth, him doubled over, clutching at his chest where Castiel was squeezing his heart. With a flick of his hand, Vladimir was knocked off his feet a shout leaving his mouth.

One of Castiel’s men descended on Vladimir and Castiel let go of Vladimir with a release of his clenched hand and Vladimir gasped, trying to breath. Castiel held out his hand toward his own man, squeezing slightly and the man let out a cry of pain, stopping in his tracks.

“What did I say?” Castiel growled. He unclenched his fist and his soldier backed off, looking scared. “Leave us!” Castiel barked at his men and they quickly left the room, leaving Vladimir spitting blood onto the ground.

Crouching in front of him, Castiel tipped Vladimir’s head up to look up at him.

“I knew you wouldn’t do this, Vladimir,” Castiel informed him. He reached out, straightening the collar on Vladimir’s shirt. “You’re not that stupid.” Something cold seeped into Castiel’s expression. “But apparently you are stupid enough to cause a scene and hurt Y/N. After I explicitly told you to drop it.” Vladimir in turn looked hardened at this revelation. Castiel smiled in an unfriendly way. “You just couldn’t handle the thought of me killing your boy, could you? No matter if it was true or not.”

Vladimir’s tone was tight, “Be honest with me now, Castiel. If you had any respect for me at all.”

“I did,” Castiel admitted. “You were a good ally.”

“Then say it,” Vladimir spat, giving himself up for dead anyway and not caring about if he was being bold.

Again, a cold smile. Castiel leaned in further. “Fine, Vladimir. Your son didn’t listen. You didn’t scold enough. And he got himself killed because he could keep his hands and his cock away from what is mine. I warned you.”

Vladimir tried to lunge at Castiel but Castiel clenched his fist and Vladimir choked, clutching at his chest again.

“Your son disrespected me. I tried to reason with him. He didn’t take me up on my offer. That’s not my fault. I won’t tolerate people stepping into my territory and disrespecting me. Especially when I give them fair warning to retreat. I hope it was worth it for him. I promise I will take care of your wife. Monetarily, I mean of course.”

Vladimir struggled to look up at Castiel. He managed to choke out, “If only you could have seen how devastated she was hearing he was dead. She loved him. I hope you can live with that. Especially wondering if she would mourn you the same.”

Castiel clenched his jaw, his eyes widening in anger at this insolent comment. Vladimir smirked through his pain before Castiel clenched his fist completely, letting his power fully surge. Vladimir was dead instantly, collapsing on the floor, blood seeping out of his mouth now.

It was almost unsatisfying how quickly he had squeezed the life out of Vladimir.

<> <> <>

Sam stared at Dean across the table, who was already on his second beer. “Thanks for waiting,” Sam replied with a tone of sarcasm.

Dean let out a laugh and said, “You know me. I’m impatient. Plus, this ale is amazing. You really should try some.” He gestured at the pint that he had bought Sam.

“I live here, Dean. I know what it tastes like,” Sam muttered but picked up the pint all the same.

“You still mad at me?” Dean questioned.

Sam ignored his question, taking a long drink of the ale. When he swallowed, he asked, “Why are you really here?”

Dean chortled, “Something suspicious?”

Sam shook his head. “No. I just want you to be honest.”

Fiddling with the fork next to his empty plate, Dean chewed on his words for a moment. He met Sam’s eyes again, “Doing a job. Like I said.”

“For who?”

Dean took a long drink of his ale, shaking his head a little bit. “Do you know everyone in Ketterdam, Sammy? Because if I say someone’s name, are you one hundred percent going to know who I am talking about?”

“I could give you pointers about who to avoid.”

Dean chuckled, “You’re concerned now?”

Sam looked less than amused. He shifted and remarked, “As if I never cared, Dean. I just didn’t want to get in the same life as you and dad.”

“So, you work in a brothel protecting prostitutes instead?” Sam’s expression hardened and Dean back tracked quickly. “Sorry, I know it’s important. The girls need someone there that not only protects them but also really cares. If it makes you feel better, I was actually doing a job to protect a girl too. One that’s at your place.” Sam furrowed his brow and Dean added, “I can’t talk more about it Sam. You know, honor and silence and all.”

Deciding to not push further for now, Sam let it drop, changing the subject. “Do you want another round?”

<> <> <>

Dean was stumbling back to his hotel, puffing on his tobacco. Sam had refrained from asking when Dean had picked up the habit, instead trying to find a way in to ask again about what he had been doing here specifically. Dean had drank a lot and he was more than likely to spill the beans. He had already done so on a couple of accounts after his fourth pint and Sam knew it was now or never.

“Should I be concerned about the girl you were protecting?” Sam asked him as Dean leaned against a pole on the bridge over a part of the bay.

Dean groaned before exhaling his smoke. “Sammy, you’re off the job.”

“I’m never off the job fully.”

Holding his pipe out, Dean offered Sam a puff but Sam turned him down. Dean shrugged before pulling it back towards him. “No, she’s fine.”

“What was going on?”

“Why are you so worried?”

Sam pointed out, “Because as you so aptly put earlier, they need someone who actually cares. That’s me, if you haven’t noticed. Plus, if there’s some shady bullshit going on, I would also like to protect my own ass.”

Dean nodded in agreement, “Good point.” His words slurred a little bit.

Sam looked at him expectantly. “So?”

It took a few seconds before Dean relented. “Y/N.” The confirmation didn’t make Sam’s nerves calm any. If anything, it made them heighten. “You told me to stay away from her because she was trouble and for fuck’s sake, if you weren’t right.” He took another long puff.

“Why?”

“Why else? Love. Or whatever the fuck people think of as love. Some people are not okay with sharing. And want competition gone.”

He didn’t have to say anything else. Sam was able to put the pieces together.

“You killed a kid.”

This seemed to sober Dean up a little bit and he stared hard at Sam, the smoke leaving his lips slowly.

His voice was low when he spoke again. “Don’t think I don’t feel bad about it, Sammy.” He was grinding his teeth, looking like he was trying to keep his emotions at bay.

Sam shook his head, looking down at the ground. “You don’t have to tell me anymore, Dean. I know what happened.”

Dean was on him quickly and grabbed the front of Sam’s coat. Sam tried to pull away slightly but Dean’s grip held tight despite his inebriated state. “Sammy, don’t get yourself caught up in that shit. It’s solved now and meddling in it is only going to turn a murderous fucking eye towards you.”

“You honestly think I’m going to let Y/N go near that psycho?”

“Yes!” Dean exclaimed. “Yes. Yes you are. She likes him, doesn’t she?” Sam opened his mouth to protest but Dean pressed on, cutting him off. “She does. And since she lost that other kid, who is there for her? Guy might be psycho but he’s one hundred and five percent willing to go to great lengths to keep her. Might be a bit freaky but at least she’ll be taken care of.”

“That’s not good enough.”

Dean spat, “It’s gonna have to be. I’m begging you, Sammy.” This stopped Sam, hearing the conviction in Dean’s voice. Dean swallowed sharply and added, “Please. I can do some fucked up shit and I know it’s fucked up. But, don’t cut in and try to fix my mistakes. It’s not something I want for you. And I know you know that Y/N will be fine with him. He wouldn’t hurt her for anything. I know that obsessive, overpowering love when I see it. And what is better for her? Being alone? Or being with someone who wants to take care of her and cherish her? What would telling her do? It would leave her alone. And if you are someone who cares, you’ll weigh that.”

There was quiet between them for a few minutes.

Sam cleared his throat before saying emotionless, “Let’s get you back and I’ll go home.”

Dean stopped him and Sam refrained from rolling his eyes. “Did you hear me?”

“Yeah, Dean. I did.”

“I’m serious. Think about it.”

“Fine.”

When Sam tried to move forward again, Dean stopped him again and said, “It’s fine. I’ve walked home drunker than this. I can go myself.” Sam said nothing and Dean added, “Thanks for going out with me, Sam. I’m going to be leaving in a couple of days. We should do it again before I leave.”

Sam got out, “Yeah. Same place?”

“Yeah.”

Nodding, Sam replied, “Sounds good. I’ll be there at 8:30pm the day after tomorrow. That work?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Sam muttered. “You get home safe.” With that, he turned on his heel, leaving Dean on the bridge. There was a lot running through his mind and he needed to mull over it.


	13. Chapter 13

You were about to change into your night clothes before Sam knocked on your door and walked into your room when you called for him to enter. You placed your dress down on the bed and faced him. Having him in your room made your mind go dark quick, worried something was happening. It bled into the tone of your voice.

“What’s going on, Sam?”

Sam quickly reassured you, “Nothing. It’s fine. I was just… coming in here to ask if you wanted to go out tonight?” You rose your eyebrows in surprise and he added, “Just somewhere close. Thought you might want to get some relaxation time and have a couple of drinks. And… my brother is gonna be there.”

This was news to you and it took you a few moments to find your voice. “Your… brother.”

Nodding, Sam affirmed, “Yes. He’s in town.”

“And you want me to… meet him?”

“Well, not particularly…” He noticed your curious look and he sighed, “Y/N… do you remember Dean?”

No way.

Your mouth was gaped slightly but you forced yourself to close it, shaking your head. It seemed to pain Sam for you to respond so slowly. “Dean… is your brother?” Sam sighed, nodding, heat creeping up his neck. You swallowed sharply before asking, “Is that why he… didn’t….”

You didn’t have to finish your sentence before Sam cut in, “No, that’s not why. I don’t know. Sometimes he’s weird. Not that not having sex with you is weird. I know a lot of men come here just to talk. But, Dean is usually pretty sexual. There’s a lot of shit he hides though and he probably found some type of companionship with you. I don’t know. Sorry, I’m rambling.”

This caused you to smirk slightly, seeing his distress.

He took a deep breath and then said, “I just… I wanted to get it out there that he was going to be there. And that he was… is… my brother.”

“Well… thank you for that forewarning. He’s not all that bad.”

Sam rose his eyebrows and said, “You didn’t grow up with him.”

“True,” you laughed a little. You pointed out, “Women typically aren’t welcome in pubs and taverns though, Sam.”

Sam pointed out in counter, “Unescorted women.”

It did sound like something you would like to do, especially with Sam. And you had to admit that you were curious about his brother. Sam had such a weird relationship with him. Sighing, you said, “You know I can’t just leave. I work at night.”

“Calista actually suggested it,” Sam admitted. You gave him a shocked look and he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “She does give days off, you know.” You nodded in acknowledgement. “She thought tonight would be a good one. You can just relax. And I’ll be there.”

“The knight in shining armor,” you half teased.

Sam laughed at this and nodded, “Yeah. Something like that. So… would you like to?”

It didn’t even need to be thought over. “Yeah. If Calista is fine with it, of course. It sounds like it will be a good time.”

Sam beamed before saying, “I’ll let you get ready.”

<> <> <>

It was a hot night and you had chosen to wear your tailed skirt, your legs exposed in the front with a bustled hem, while the back of your legs were covered. You’d added a halter corset top to go with it, your arms exposed. If you thought it had been hot outside, being inside a pub with a bunch of other people only added to the humidity. Not to mention the heat the alcohol brought to you. You were thankful about the outfit you had chosen.

You’d greeted Dean and he had looked shocked to see you for a second, shooting a worried look at Sam before brushing it off almost as quickly and stating, “Y/N. You look nice.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll go get something for us to drink,” Sam informed the both of you before disappearing into the crowd.

Dean looked at you across the table and smiled, it looking forced. “So… your Sam’s brother,” you stated curious, propping your elbow on the table and resting your head on your hand.

Chuckling, Dean answered, “Yeah. Am I about to get roasted?”

“Of course not, Mr. Winchester,” you responded. “It’s just a small world.”

Dean agreed, “It truly is.”

You eyed him and then asked, “Did you come to that specific brothel because of your brother?”

“He does have a high opinion about it. And about the girls.”

“You’re flattering me,” you teased and this drew a smile out of Dean, a more relaxed one. “It was quite a surprise to hear that you were his brother. But… I’m glad that I know. And knowing, I just had a lot of questions answered about your behavior when you met me. It’s not typical a man leaves without sleeping with us.”

He gave you a tight lipped smile and stated, “Just wanted to have a relaxed night, I guess.”

“Seems like it,” you replied before Sam appeared and sat in the booth next to you.

Before you started drinking, you wanted to relieve yourself. Not wanting to break the damn after you had started drinking. “Where is the bathroom?”

Dean pointed and you made to get up but Sam grabbed onto your arm, “You can’t go alone.”

You gave him a knowing look. “Sam, it’s a few feet away. And I’ve dealt with rowdy men before. Let’s make a deal. If I’m not back in a few minutes, you can come check up on me.”

Sam looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. He nodded and you got up, moving towards the bathroom.

When you were gone, Dean immediately cut in, “Did you tell her?”

“About?”

“Don’t play dumb, Sammy.”

Sam sighed, “No. I didn’t.”

Dean nodded in approval, relief washing over his features instantaneously. “Good, Sammy. Good.” He took a good swig of his ale before relaxing back against the seat. “So, I’m assuming you two aren’t on a date?”

Sam snorted, “I’m not that fucking stupid, Dean.”

Smirking, Dean responded, “I know. I’m just happy you’re here.” Sam had to smile at hearing this.

<> <> <>

“She’s not here,” Victoria told Castiel.

Castiel had come into the brothel, expecting to find Y/N to speak with her and apologize for being so brazen and insensitive about the matter when he had brought it up. But, instead, he was confronted with this information from Victoria.

He felt a surge of panic, his mind going to the worst, and asked quickly, “What do you mean?”

Victoria gave him a confused look and said, “She went out. With Sam.”

So, she hadn’t left like he had immediately feared. But, now the panic was replaced by annoyance and jealousy. “Where?” he demanded.

Shrugging, Victoria told him, “I don’t know. He offered to take her out for a drink and Calista let them go.”

Castiel exhaled sharply before saying curtly, “Thank you” and he turned and walked back towards the front door. He was going to search all the nearby taverns until he found her. He hadn’t seen her for days. He had a good idea of the best bets for the taverns they would be at.

<> <> <>

Sam’s eyes widened and he immediately sat up straight when he saw Castiel making his way through the crowd, his eyes trained dangerously on the three of you.

You didn’t notice him until the last second and although your heart skipped seeing him, it was dulled by the alcohol you had imbibed. He looked furious and ultimately, you decided you were not in the mood. Not after the last conversation the two of you had had, despite the guilt you had felt at hurting his feelings.

“The hell are you doing here?” Castiel growled, ignoring Sam and Dean.

You laughed slightly and asked, your brazen behavior coming from the drink, “What does it look like I’m doing?”

Dean looked uncomfortable you noticed and he was avoiding looking up at Castiel.

Castiel’s jaw set with your response and Sam cleared his throat, attempting to diffuse the situation, “Mr. Novak, it’s fine. We are ju–”

“I didn’t ask you, _boy_ ,” Castiel growled.

Sam shut his mouth, looking offended. You rolled your eyes, annoyed. You hadn’t seen or spoken to Castiel for days since he had unabashedly proposed you basically belonging to him. He didn’t know Oliver had just died – or more so, that you had just heard – but you were still vexed about it nonetheless.

“Castiel, we are just enjoying drinks. By all means, if you are so concerned about it, feel free to join us,” you told him, waving your hand around the table.

Castiel followed your hand movement and his eyes widened seeing Dean sitting there to his right. He hadn’t seen him until that point, being so focused on you across the table. His eyes widened, a newfound flash of anger passing across his features. Dean was staring straight ahead, knowing damn well Castiel had laid his gaze on him. He snuck a quick glance, a forced, nervous smirk on his face before turning his eyes back down to his drink.

It went unnoticed by you as you added scornfully, “Unless you’re too good to be –”

“You and I. Outside. Now,” Castiel barked to Dean.

Sam shifted next to you, looking worried. You on the other hand were confused. You furrowed your brow, opening your mouth to inquire but Sam laid a hand on your arm, grasping. He gave you the slightest shake of his head and you closed your mouth. Even in your drunken state, you could tell he was serious.

Dean exhaled slowly before finishing off the rest of the ale in his cup. He stood up from the table and stated, “Excuse us.”

The second they were gone, you turned and demanded, “What is that about?” Sam didn’t answer you and instead took a drink of his whiskey. You hit his arm and he shot you a look. “Sam!”

“I don’t know.”

You could have punched him. “Bullshit!”

Sam shrugged and stated, “They probably worked together on something. Might have gone south.”

“Like what? What would Castiel have to do with hunting monsters?”

“You don’t think Grisha have to deal with that sort of thing from time to time?” Sam questioned, looking you in the eyes for the first time in the last minute or so.

You considered it for a moment. It did hold some plausibility you had to admit. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. You shrugged, “Maybe. But he was angry at Dean.”

Sam cleared his throat and said, “I think he’s more angry about something else and it’s just exploding everywhere else.”

Sighing, you mumbled, “He’s always mad if I’m with other men. Even if there’s nothing going on apparently. And yet, he won’t take me on to be his wife.”

“He has a wife.”

You snapped, “You think I don’t know that?” Sam looked stricken and you sighed loudly. “I’m sorry. I’m just… overwhelmed.”

“About?”

Chewing on your lip, you debated about mentioning it to Sam. But he had divulged personal information to you today and trusted you with it. What did it say if you couldn’t trust him in return to take care of your personal information?

“He… proposed something to me. A deal. And apparently Calista agreed to it.” Something flashed across Sam’s face and you recognized it as realization. You narrowed your eyes and inquired, “Do you know?”

Sam shrugged, “A bit… I only heard… a bit. If it’s about him… and you together.”

So, he did know. You nodded, “Yes. He wants me to just be exclusively his. And normally, you know, I wouldn’t be hesitant about it. But after what happened to Oliver… if I just stay with one person, what if they leave? And then I’m left with nothing? I mean, god, I love Castiel. I really fucking do and it hurts to say that out loud because I know I can truly never have him to myself. But he wants to have me completely to his self. I mean, sure, I have his heart and his passion. But I don’t have him all the time. I don’t even know if he loves his wife. He’s said it’s out of duty and reputation that he stays with her. And by the way he talks, he insinuates that she feels the same. But how am I supposed to know that is the truth?”

Sam was quiet and you turned your attention to him expectantly waiting an answer. He looked like he wanted to say something but then thought better of it.

“I think he really does care,” Sam said quietly, it coming out a bit cracked. “Why else would he keep coming and go through so much to make you happy? Hell… I would say he loves you too. Even if it is in his own fucked up way.”

Hearing this come from Sam made you feel even more messed up about whether you should accept Castiel’s offer. Swallowing sharply, you asked, “So you think I should accept?”

“If you really want to.”

There was something lurking under Sam’s tone that suggested he might feel differently but just this small bit of encouragement lit a fire in you to go speak to Castiel.

“Then… I need to talk to him.”

“Wait, Y/N! Fuck.” Sam tried but you were already out of the booth and heading through the crowd.

<> <> <>

Castiel shoved Dean up against the wall roughly the moment they were outside. Dean put his hands up in defeat instantly as the anger rolled off of Castiel, his eyes lit with fury.

“You mind telling me what the _fuck_ you are doing here?” Castiel seethed, clenching his fists. Dean watched his fists warily, knowing damn well what Castiel was capable of.

“Having a drink.”

“With her!”

“She came with Sam!”

Castiel snarled, “And? Why the hell do you care about him? You working for him now?”

Dean gave out a humorless laugh and said, “Hell no.”

“Then what!”

Spitting it out, Dean said, “He’s my brother!”

If Castiel could look anymore furious than he already did, he managed it. He instantly grabbed Dean’s collar, yanking him to him. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Dean choked against the fabric bunched around his throat and wheezed, “I think I made it pretty clear.”

Castiel growled, tossing Dean back against the wall with a thud and Dean groaned slightly, “That’s gonna hurt in the morning.”

“It’s going to hurt even more if you even _hinted_ to Y/N about that little fucking brat and anything to do with me!”

Dean said quickly, “Castiel, I didn’t. I swear to god. It is just me. I don’t talk about my business. And especially with people who are not supposed to be involved. Trust me.”

Castiel’s chest was heaving, close to coming unhinged. His eyes were fixated on Dean and Dean grew increasingly more uncomfortable with each passing second.

Movement caught his eye though and he saw Y/N approaching them quickly.

<> <> <>

You slowed, seeing Dean up against the wall, looking on edge as Castiel stood less than a foot from him, his fists clench and you saw essence of magic swirling around them. That only happened when he was trying to hold back and was having a hard time doing so. His power was building up with no outlet.

“Cas?” you questioned.

He whipped around to face you instantly and Dean relaxed the slightest behind him.

“Y/N! Go back inside!” Castiel ordered you.

What the hell?

“I want to talk –”

Castiel cut you off and he snapped, “Not right now. I told you to go back inside!”

Your feelings of affection switched to exasperation. “I’m trying to have a talk to you, Castiel!” you snapped at him, shoving him slightly.

His eyes flashed and he got in your face. You didn’t back away from him as he hissed, “Do you mind taking this conversation somewhere more private then?”

Of course the people nearby, drunk as they were, had noticed the heat building up between the two of you were and some were brazenly watching while others were trying to be nonchalant about it.

Snorting, you sneered, “So someone doesn’t accidentally see you arguing with a prostitute and have it get back to your wife?”

Something dark flashed across Castiel’s face and he growled, “Exactly, Y/N.”

Every fiber of your being wanted to be brattier than you already had been but you decided against it. “Fine,” you muttered turning to walk off.

Castiel grabbed your arm, pulling you towards him, beginning to walk. To Dean, he snarled, “We are not done, Winchester!” To you, he stated exasperated at the annoyed look on your face about being jostled around, “Like I’m going to let you walk alone ahead of me at this time of night.”


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel led you around the corner into an empty alley and cornered you against the wall. “What is it, Y/N?”

“What were you doing to Dean?” you asked him immediately, your tone sour. You were not pleased he had tried to order you around as he did.

Shaking his head, Castiel said, “That’s none of your concern, Y/N. What is it?” He sounded exasperated.

You narrowed your eyes at him, your annoyance rising with his boorish behavior, “I don’t know if I want to discuss it now!”

There was a twitch in Castiel’s face before he rolled his eyes, an annoyed sigh leaving his lips. “You’ve already interrupted me. You might as well just spit it out rather than waste my time, Y/N. I’m not in the mood if you haven’t noticed.”

What the hell was wrong with him? “You’re being a right bastard!” you snapped at him. “And here I was going to tell you I will do as you requested! I think I might take it back!”

Castiel immediately stilled. You huffed loudly, staring at him for a few more seconds before trying to shove past him.

“Wait!” Castiel exclaimed, putting his arm out and stopping you from escaping. His eyes searched you quickly, disbelief etched in his features. “You… us... I’m sorry, Y/N. I didn’t know.”

Snorting, you snapped, “So, you would have been nicer to me if you knew I was going to give you something you wanted? That’s rich. That’s really something I should be excited about!”

Looking distraught, Castiel explained, “I am sorry, Y/N. I’m just stressed out –”

Cutting him off, you retorted, “That’s no reason to order me about! And dismiss me like you did!”

“Y/N –”

“It’s like you don’t even really want me to like you at all! Are you trying to push me away?”

Castiel gawked and sputtered, “Y/N, no!”

You were on a roll – whether it was simply your anger or the alcohol or a combination of both – and you weren’t about to stop. “You can’t treat me like that Castiel. This isn’t the first time you’ve hurt my feelings! And I doubt it’ll be the last. Perhaps being together the way you want isn’t a good thing and I should keep my original decision in place!”

Castiel fell to his knees and your eyes widened slightly. He grasped your skirts and pleaded, “Y/N, I am sorry. I truly am. I didn’t mean to be crass or short tempered. And…” His eyes were brimming, truly scared that you were going to leave. He buried his face against your thighs and inhaled deeply, trying to bring himself back under control. You swallowed sharply, not knowing how to feel about him on his knees for you. He looked meek. And that melted some of your anger that had been fired up. Pulling away again, he met your eyes. He said, “I know it was wrong. I am asking for your forgiveness. Please. If you told me yes, you would make me the happiest man in Ketterdam. I swear it. And… I can’t promise I won’t hurt you again. But, I’ll do my damnedest not to. I promise you that. Please.”

You said nothing, looking down at him gazing up at you with pleading eyes.

Castiel half cried, “Please. I’m begging you. Forgive me.”

Part of you was still upset but a larger part… every fiber of that part was screaming out at you to accept his apology and let him swoop you up into his arms. The way he had fallen to his knees, his begging for forgiveness… you wanted to grant him it. This display of humbleness and repentance was something coming from a man so endowed with pride.

You breathed, “Why am I always so weak for you?”

Castiel accepted this as your relent and he stood up swiftly, pulling you towards him, his lips pressing to yours, interlocking you in a deep kiss. He didn’t let you go, lavishing you with kisses and caresses. His touch and affection was enough to make you forget why he had been so infuriated with Dean.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Y/N. I swear,” he told you quietly, caressing your jaw, his forehead resting on yours. You closed your eyes, letting his gentle touch take over your senses. You wanted to believe his words. You did believe his words. You remembered what you and Sam had discussed shortly before, of all the things Castiel did for you. “Do you hear me?”

You opened your eyes again and whispered, “Yes.”

He kissed you again and requested quietly, “Please say it.”

“I know you don’t want to hurt me.”

Castiel shook his head and said, “No… tell me about us, angel.”

It was your turn to pull him to you, kissing him deeply. You felt him shiver against you at the intensity of it and your fingers wrapped up in his hair. When you pulled away, you said, “I want to be yours. _Only_ yours.”

Castiel looked exalted.

<> <> <>

After walking, Y/N back to her room and informing Sam that she was in fact, fine, Castiel had gone home. It was late and he didn’t expect anyone to be awake except perhaps the cook, who rose early to start preparing the food for the day.

Except, what he found was Lysandra staring into the fire in the parlor, suitcases around her. Castiel treaded into the room slowly, his eyes running over all the suitcases and finally landing on her. She hadn’t acknowledged him yet but he knew she knew he was there. There was a sinking feeling deep in his core, knowing what was about to transpire.

Lysandra’s greeting was, “I’m leaving. _We’re_ leaving. Aleksander and I.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, almost breathlessly.

“I’m leaving, Castiel. What else is that supposed to mean.”

Castiel was having trouble finding words for once. Stammering, he began to get out, “Lys—”

Cutting him off, Lysandra pressed on forcibly, “In the morning. I’m letting Aleksander sleep and also have time to say goodbye to you in the morning. I’ve told him we are going to the country to visit my family. I didn’t say it was permanent to him but eventually he will know. I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t make a scene about it.”

This irked Castiel. “Make a scene? Why wouldn’t I make a scene, Lysandra? You’re taking my son from me! You’re leaving me!”

Lysandra snorted, “Don’t pretend like you care, Castiel.”

“How dare you. I love Aleksander! I love you!”

Now, Lysandra was annoyed. She snapped, “I’ll accept you saying you love Aleksander. You’ve never shown any animosity or abusive behavior towards him. But me? I will not accept that.”

“Lysandra, come on –”

“No!” She barked and Castiel closed his mouth. She stood up from the chair, moving towards him quickly. She was determined to say her piece. “If you ever try to claim you love me again, I swear to god, I will break your jaw.” Castiel was staring down his nose at her intensely, stunned into silence. She wasn’t relenting. Her tirade was becoming more emotional though, her voice strained, tears coming to her eyes.

“Maybe if you had realized our marriage was fine the way it was, I wouldn’t be doing this! I mean, Christ! There are so many people who are fucking people on the side but keep it quiet! And yet here you are, meeting her openly, flaunting _her_ in front of others in spaces and events _I_ should be, and doting on her in front of people!”

Castiel was still silent, his chest falling and rising steadily.

Lysandra was near tears now, “Why couldn’t you have just bedded her in the dark and kept your straying dick between us rather than letting others know? It would have made this bearable! Me knowing! But instead I’m constantly insulted, hurt, and embarrassed! That is no way for a husband to treat his wife regardless of their feelings for each other. So, how dare YOU tell me you love me! You might ‘care’ about me, Castiel, but you sure as hell do not love me. You tolerate me Castiel. You use me. And that’s not to say that I didn’t use you to get a leg up in life but I have never disrespected you.” She added with emphasis, “Ever!”

There was a heavy silence between the two of them, Lysandra on one hand breathing rapidly, her adrenaline rushing. And then Castiel on the other hand, calm, cool, and collected. At least on the surface. He swallowed sharply, casting his eyes downward.

His silence was more than Lysandra could bear. She shoved him in his chest. “Aren’t you going to say anything?” She cried.

“I’m… I don’t know what to say.”

Spitefully, Lysandra suggested, “Sorry might be a good place to start, you bastard!” A sob left her throat and she wiped at her eyes, angry. She had been holding in this anger for so long and letting the dam break was both relieving and overwhelming.

Castiel moved forward to try to pull her into a hug but she slapped his hands away and he retreated quickly. “Don’t touch me!” He gave her a curt nod, dropping his hands.

She cried quietly to herself, looking everywhere but at him. The only other sound in the room was the fire crackling calmly in the background.

Finding his words finally, Castiel apologized, “I’m sorry that I was selfish. And insulted you to the point you feel the need to leave. I should have realized how much this was hurting you before. I was – am – too self-absorbed. You’ve been nothing but good to me and all I ever gave you back was the cold shoulder. I realize that just providing you with a home and child shouldn’t have been the only responsibilities I kept up on.” He paused before swallowing sharply, “I don’t want you to leave. I really don’t. But… I won’t stop you if that’s what you feel will make you happy. It sure as hell will hurt but… seeing as I’ve hurt you a million times over, well… it might be time for me to feel some of that hurt.”

Lysandra actually looked stunned by his words.

Castiel added, “So, if you are requesting I keep it quiet with Aleksander, I will do that. For you. I won’t make a scene. But please… don’t take him from me forever.”

“I… I won’t,” Lysandra got out.

He actually sounded relieved, “Thank you.”

“I am not over being angry. And I don’t think I will be for a long time, Castiel,” Lysandra informed him. “But… thank you. For apologizing like you meant it.”

Sincerely, Castiel told her, “I do mean it.”

Nodding, Lysandra said, “Like I said, thank you.”

Castiel shifted and asked, “Would you like me to sleep in one of the spare rooms then?”

There were a few moments of silence before Lysandra shook her head and Castiel rose his brows slightly, surprised. “No,” she stated, shaking her head again. “I would like you to sleep next to me. Just one more time before I leave… just to remember what it felt like.” She forced a small smile. “We can pretend for one more night with a new understanding now that we’ve said our piece.”

Castiel gave her a small, sad smile before reaching out a hand towards her. Lysandra walked slowly towards him and Castiel let her tuck herself into him, turning towards the door. The two of them walked towards the stairs, ready to come to a close in a chapter in their lives.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER

“He tried to _buy_ her,” Sam hissed across the table at Dean.

Sam had kept his word and met Dean when they had planned again. They were sitting in the same tavern, conversing over ale and food as before. Y/N was not with them this time though and Sam was laying all of his stress at Dean’s feet. Dean had seemed uncomfortable with Sam bringing up Castiel again, still shook from his altercation with him the other night. As far as he was concerned, he would be happy to never be in his presence again.

Continuing, Sam said, “After she told him she didn’t want to just be only at his beck and call. It was gross to be honest. Calista almost let him to. He’s too… overbearing.”

Dean cleared his throat and asked, “Didn’t we just have this conversation? And I feel like I told you to drop it and you agreed. Why are we back here?” Sam said nothing and Dean asked, “Can you tell me why you are so concerned about this, Sam? Do you like her?”

“No!” Sam snapped at him, annoyed at the suggestion. Dean threw his hands out, showing defeat. Sam rubbed his mouth and shifted forward again. “Dean, you don’t get it. I mean, fuck, I guess you do. He’s not safe.”

Shrugging, Dean replied simply, “Think she’s safest with him if I’m going to be honest.” Sam gave him an incredulous look and Dean sighed, “What? He’s gone to some great lengths to keep her safe.”

Scoffing, Sam said, “For himself, not her.”

“Is it really that different?”

Sam chewed on his bottom lip, casting his eyes away from Dean. He knew had told Y/N just days ago that he thought she it was up to her to make her decision with Castiel. And that he believed that Castiel might even love her no matter how messed up it was. He was an egotistical prick… Sam’s opinion of him was not high. Except the fact that he did know Castiel would go to great lengths to make Y/N happy and protect her. He hated that he had to admit it. And… it wasn’t his relationship. He just didn’t want to see his friend hurt.

“No.”

Dean cocked his head to the side, contemplating Sam’s answer. After a few moments, he questioned, “You really wanna ruin this for her?”

“No.”

It was Dean’s turn to lean forward on the table, twiddling his thumbs. He stated, “Then stop obsessing over it, Sammy. You know he’s not the type of person to get on his bad side. I’m living proof.” Dean leaned closer and hissed, “That kid was living proof. I’m not proud of what I did. You know I’m not. But… it’s done.” Exhaling, he leaned back, his eyes on anywhere but Sam. “Can we agree to drop it again? And actually leave it dropped?”

Sam was quiet for a few moments and Dean asked, “Can we enjoy my last night here?”

Forcing himself to nod, Sam said, “Yeah. Of course. Sorry.”

Dean patted Sam’s hand and said, “Nothing to be sorry for. You were always a worry wart and you haven’t changed a damn bit. Put yourself first for once, Sammy. Get really good and drunk and have a good time.” This drew a chuckle out of Sam and Dean gave him a wide smile. “That’s what I want to see. Here, I’m going to go get us more drinks. This is going to be a good night. Promise me.”

<> <> <>

The next night, Castiel was sitting in Calista’s office again, in a much calmer manner than he had been last time. He had come without letting Y/N know that he was going to speak with Calista again. This was private. He was being proactive about a situation he saw coming in the near future.

“She’s changed her mind then. At least, from what she has told me,” Calista stated. Castiel nodded and Calista tapped her cigarette, releasing the ashes into the tray. She took a long drag and exhaled. Her eyes went to Castiel and she gestured it, “Do you mind if I do this around you?”

“It’s your office.”

Calista chuckled a little and replied, “Always the gentlemen.”

“I try.”

Smirking, Calista acknowledged his quip. She took another drag off of her cigarette before inquiring, “Do you mind me asking what made her change her mind?”

“No,” Castiel responded. “She didn’t tell me. She just… told me that she did want what I had suggested.”

Calista looked contemplative, staring off for a few moments. She rubbed her chin before muttering, “I wonder what made her change her mind.”

Castiel pointed out, “She had some time to calm down and think about it.”

Nodding, Calista agreed, “That could be it.” She paused before asking, “Do you want to continue discussing what the outline of the agreement is? Or are you fine with just her staying here and… exclusivity as you so exquisitely put it.”

“That’s one thing I wanted to talk to you about,” Castiel said. He straightened out his vest, leaning back in the chair, his eyes trained on her. Calista cocked her head to the side, instantly far more interested in this based off the reaction from him. Licking his lips, Castiel began, “My wife and I are not together anymore.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She sounded genuine in her apology.

Castiel admitted, “It was a long time coming. And I’m relieved it happened. It wasn’t a good situation. For either of us. Hence why Y/N was so important.” Calista nodded in acknowledgement and Castiel added, “But… I can leave.”

Realization dawned on Calista’s face and she considered what he said. “Do you think it would be wise to do it right now?”

“It doesn’t have to be immediate. And even then, I don’t have to leave. I mean to ask her – tonight – if she would rather move in with me or leave the city. But, I need to know where you are with that before it’s even mentioned; considering the arrangement we are making now.”

Taking it in, Calista ground her teeth slowly. Castiel watched her closely, gauging her reaction through her expression and body language.

“I told you before if you think that’s what you want, then it can be arranged. I would just like to request it to be… calmer and not so impulsive if you do try to do it again.” She was of course referring to when Castiel had burst in, demanding it be done right then and there when Y/N had refused him originally. And it wasn’t lost on Castiel.

He gave her a tight-lipped smile, “You have my word.”

They didn’t know Sam was standing outside and had heard. He swallowed sharply, letting this information sink in before turning. He didn’t want to be caught outside the room if one of them happened to come out. This wasn’t making his decision any easier about staying out of Y/N’s business.

<> <> <>

“Are you leaving?”

Sam was walking back to the front door after getting himself a beer and passed Castiel. He couldn’t hold back asking.

Coming to a stop to face him, Castiel narrowed his eyes, looking at Sam suspiciously. He chose his next words carefully, “No. Why would you think that?”

Sam shrugged and stated, “I just… Y/N told me about you two.” Castiel’s jaw set slightly and Sam felt a spark of satisfaction, knowing that Castiel didn’t like that Y/N trusted him so much. He knew it could be dangerous, having Castiel feel like that, but he also wasn’t bedding Y/N. He could have this small upper hand. He wouldn’t ever fully get over his disdain for Castiel. “I just know that you can’t be out in public with her. Not with this social circle in the city. So, staying might not be an option.”

“Like I give a damn what people think,” Castiel responded. “And why are you so concerned about it?”

“Because she’s my friend,” Sam replied simply.

A silence fell between the two of them as Castiel took in that statement. The two of them stood there, staring the other one down, daring them to say the next thing.

Deciding he’d ruffled Castiel’s feathers enough for the night, Sam stated seriously, “You take care of her.”

Instead of looking offended, Castiel studied Sam a curious look on his face. A small smile grew on his lips and he replied, “I’m sure you’ll have something to say if I don’t.”

Sam nodded in affirmation, “You’re damn right.”

They held eye contact for a few more moments before Sam turned and walked away from Castiel without another word. Nothing else needed to be said. Sam was letting it go and her go without any more fight. Castiel won and that was that.

<> <> <>

You were sprawled across your bed, waiting for Castiel to show up. You felt immense relief that you didn’t have to try to swoon other men for money, knowing you would have enough just from Castiel alone. And getting past your sadness for Oliver and your fear that Castiel would one day leave, you relaxed knowing that he wanted you enough to propose the arrangement in the first place.

When your door opened, you pushed yourself up on your elbows, your hair falling past your shoulders. Castiel closed the door behind him and you looked him up and down. He was holding his jacket and placed it on the back of your chair by your vanity.

He turned to face you and smiled down at you, cupping your chin, “It is easier finding you now.”

Smiling back, you pushed yourself up to your knees. “Glad that I made at least one thing easier for you.”

Castiel looked amused by this, leaning down and giving you a deep kiss. Something was different in it for some reason. You didn’t know what it was but you could feel it in the way he was holding you. Something was about to happen.

His forehead rested on yours and he breathed, “I want you to move in with me.”

You jerked away from him and he stiffened at your movement. You stared at him wide eyed, noticing his concerned expression. He opened his mouth slightly but you beat him to the punch. “What about… your…” you stammered, not being able form words. Your mind was swimming with emotion and endless questions.

Castiel grasped your hand and started, “I… Lisandra and I… we are not together.” You furrowed your brow, your mouth falling open slightly. Sighing, Castiel explained, “We decided it was for the best.”

This hit you like a ton of bricks. Was this because of you saying yes to him? Had you ruined their marriage completely? You knew that you had already done a lot of damage just being with him in the first place. But if your decision to take him up on his offer had been the straw to break the camel’s back… you didn’t know how you felt about that.

Your voice was small, “You can’t have me in your house.”

Castiel’s on the other hand was not. He asked firmly, “Why not?”

“People…” You trailed off, not knowing how to express what you were feeling. You felt shame, still worried about what you had possibly done to his home and family. Your throat was dry as you said, “Castiel… I’m not good enough. I ruined your family –”

Your words seemed to hit him hard. He reached out suddenly, cupping your face, stroking his thumb along your jawline. You couldn’t miss his eyes glistening. It pained him to order you, “Don’t you ever say that.” You said nothing, moving your eyes downward. And just as quickly, Castiel’s grip tightened on your jaw and you looked back up at him. “Do you hear me? I don’t want to hear you say that? Because there’s not a goddamn ounce of truth in it. You didn’t do a damn thing to my family. _I_ did something to my family. _Lisandra_ did something to our family. You were _my_ choice. And I know you might feel guilty because you know I was married. And I can’t make you not feel that, you’re free too. But, with or without you, my marriage wasn’t going to work.”

Some tears brimmed your eyes and fell over, cascading down your cheeks. Castiel sighed heavily, wiping them away. He held your face again firmly and asked you forcefully, “Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” Your voice was so quiet, he barely heard it.

“Good.” Castiel kissed your forehead and said, “I don’t want you to ever think you are not good enough for me. You’ve always been good enough. Even more than enough. And I want you to move in with me. But only if you are comfortable. If you want to stay here, then fine. I’ll work with that. If you want to move in with me, even better. But, if neither of those are satisfying, we could also move.” You couldn’t hide the shock on your face and you stammered something incoherent. “Y/N, I have the funds. I have the connections. I can find work anywhere. I can build a house anywhere. I am just saying it’s an option. Whatever you desire, I’ll do my best to make sure it happens.”

You didn’t know what to say. You were overwhelmed with decisions and information, not to mention your feelings running wild.

Castiel drug you from your thoughts, “You don’t have to make a decision this instant. I just… I wanted to let you know that they were all there for you to choose from. And I’ll be satisfied with whatever you choose. I promise. I just want to keep up on my promise to take care of you and not hurt you again.”

You didn’t imagine you could feel more for him than you already did. But, here Castiel was making sure that he could always keep you guessing and on your toes. More tears escaped and you wiped at them quickly.

Nodding, you forced a smile and this seemed to relax Castiel, his thumb resuming tracing your jaw. He smiled down at you and said quietly, “I don’t know how to express how happy you make me, Y/N.”

Resuming yourself, trying to be normal and get a grip on yourself, you quipped, “I think I have an idea.”

This drew a chuckle out of Castiel and he pushed you back on the bed, crawling on top of you. His lips were soft, his body heavy on top of you. His hand wrapped up in your hair as he rutted himself against you.

“Maybe I can show you,” he breathed against your skin, his lips gently tracing along your neck.

You shivered under his touch, pulling his face back to yours, resuming a deep kiss, your tongue dancing past his lips. Pulling him closer, your legs tightened against his hips, letting him continue to grind his pelvis, his erection evident through his trousers.

Whispering, you invited him, “I’d love that.”


End file.
